A Deal With The Devil
by hlfudge
Summary: When Damon convinces Elena to play a deadly game with him, she doesn't understand what she is getting herself into. If she loses the game, then she belongs to Damon, forever. But Elena soon realizes the lengths Damon will go to make her his
1. Let's Play A Game

_Click, click, click, click, click, click. _I couldn't stop clicking my pen. I was in English class and I was really bored. Our teacher wouldn't stop talking about what the difference between a noun and a proper noun was. Did she really think we are that stupid? I had been in school for almost three hours now, and I was already starting to fall asleep on my binder.

Silently, I get out of my desk and make my way to the bathroom. I didn't really have to go, but anything was better than to listen to this lady ramble about nouns.

I couldn't happen but to notice how quiet the hall was. There was no sound coming from any of the classrooms and there was not a person in sight. That was pretty weird considering how many people skip class and hang around in the hallways. The only sound I could hear was my heel boots echoing down the hall.

When I arrive to the bathroom, I start to fiddle around with my hair and makeup. I had to make sure no strand of hair was out of place, and that there were no smudges of eyeliner or mascara under my eyes. When everything was in place, I start to wash my hands in the sink. Anything to pass the time. I sure as hell didn't want to go back to my English classroom.

Once I finish drying my hands, I turn around and let out a loud gasp as I bump into someone. It takes me a second to realize the person was a man. It was Damon. His slick black hair was darker and messier than usual. He was wearing a dark navy blue t-shirt with dark jeans. He had dark circles under his eyes. It looked as if he had been drinking.

"Damon, what are you doing in the girl's washroom?" I ask while giving his a confused stare. Why was he even in the school at all? I watch as he just tilts his head to the side. His eyes were scanning my body; it sent a chill down my spine. Something seemed … off about him.

"Damon, are you okay?" I ask. He says nothing, but continues to stare. What was wrong with him?

"Come with me," he says while extending a hand. I just give him a dull stare.

"Excuse me?" I say. What was he doing? Was he drunk? He must be, I decided. I watch as he lets out a sigh.

"I said 'Come with me'," he repeats, sounding annoyed.

"I've got to go back to class," I mumble while brushing past him. I stop as he grabs my arm, keeping me from moving any further.

"It not an option," he snarls at me. Now he was starting to frighten me. I couldn't seem to look away from his eyes. Those beautiful, ice cold blue eyes. It was almost as if he were compelling me. But I knew he couldn't because I was wearing my vervain necklace.

"I think that you should go back home and rest," I say while trying to slide my arm out of his hold. He just tightens his grip. I could swear my heart was going a thousand beats per minute. I don't think I've ever have been this scared of Damon before. Where was everybody? I was praying for someone to walk into the bathroom, yet no one did.

"Let go of me," I warn while lifting my chin up a tad. I wasn't going to let him know I was afraid. A shiver runs through my body as he lets out a loud sigh.

"Don't make me do this the hard way," he threatens while glaring at me. I felt as if my legs were going to give away at any moment. But to my surprise, they stayed grounded.

"Damon, don't do this," I now start to plead. Why wasn't anyone walking into the bathroom? Where was Stefan?

"Hard way it is," he mumbles silently. Before I could make a sound, he was already dragging me out into the hall. I try to fight against him, but it didn't help anything.

"Stop, please!" I beg while trying to kick, hit, and fight as much as I could. He didn't even acknowledge my struggling. I let out a cry of relief when I see a teacher walking down the hall.

"HELP!" I screamed out to him. Not that he could do any good, but it would distract time. The teacher didn't even take look at me. He just kept walking right past us.

"Help," I squeak out again. It was almost as if I were invisible. There was another small group of teens hanging around some lockers.

"Please help me!" I call out to them. They didn't even glance my way.

"I wouldn't waste your breath. I've already compelled everyone in the school not to help you," Damon growls while walking faster. I let out an angry cry as I try to scratch and claw at his hands. It was no use.

"Let go of me," I growl while continuing to fight against him. I let out a cry as we were now out of the school and in the parking lot. My eyes grow wide as I see Damon leading me towards his black Ferrari.

"I'm not getting into your car," I scream. Without thinking, I bite into Damon's hand. He just chuckles.

"You are so stubborn aren't you?" he questions while stopping in his tracks. I gasp as he turns around, now facing me. His eye go down and rest on my necklace. I don't say or do anything as he rips it off. I didn't realize what was going to happen next, until it happened.

"You are going to get into that car, and you will not leave it until I grant you permission. Do you understand?" he asks, his eyes narrowing down on mine. I couldn't look away, and I couldn't control what I was about to do next.

"I understand," I answer. When Damon releases my arm, I walk to his Ferrari and let myself in to the passenger seat. Why couldn't I control my actions? I wanted to leave, but I found my body wouldn't respond. I watch as Damon takes a seat in the driver's spot. I sit there while Damon makes his way onto the road.

"Please let me go," I plead. If I couldn't move, then I may as well try to talk him out of this. Damon just lets out a growl.

"Do you know how many times you've said that?" Damon grumbles. I had to distract him.

"This isn't fair. You didn't even give me a chance to defend myself," I point out. I wasn't really scared at this moment. I was more mad then anything. He just chuckles.

"Let me get this straight, you want me to give you a chance to defend yourself?" he asks while raising an eyebrow. He was clearly amused. I just nod my head. I let out a gasp as the car comes halting to a stop. I look behind me to see no cars were behind us.

"Let's play a game," Damon offers, now staring at me. My eyes grow wide. I was about to protest, but decided to see what he had in mind.

"What kind of game?" I ask cautiously. He just grins.

"The rules are simple. If I catch you, and bring you back to the boarding house by midnight, you will be mine forever," He says, with the grin still on his face.

"And let's say if you don't catch me by midnight?" I ask while raising an eyebrow.

"Then you will never see me again," he says while shrugging. It takes a moment for all this information to sink into my head. I didn't really want to play this game, but if I didn't, he would just take me anyways. I had to try.

"Alright then, but I'm going to add a few rules," I say now tilting my head upwards a bit. He just tilts his head to the side.

"I want a two hour head start," I say, my voice suddenly goes low.

"Half hour".

"Hour and a half".

"One hour".

"Done".

"And you can't use your compulsion," I say. It takes Damon a moment before he nods his head. "You promise that you will play by the rules?" I ask.

"Yes," Damon answers. I just tilt my head to the side.

"Give me your word".

"I give you my word," Damon sighs while turning to the wheel. I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding in.

"Now give me your word," Damon says. It takes me a couple seconds before giving him my word. "You're free to leave the car," Damon says, freeing me of my compulsion. Without hesitation, I scramble my way out of the car. I hold my breath as Damon rolls down the window.

"Remember, you've got one hour. Clock starts ticking now," he reminds me before speeding off. Once his car is out of sight, I take a second to rethink what just happened.

Maybe I could win this. Maybe, just maybe, I could get through this game.

If only I knew how messy things were going to get.

**IM BACK! And I've decided not to write a fluffy Delena story, but try something new. Now this story could totally suck balls and end up in flames. If you think I should continue this then please do review! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and if it's a hit, I can garente you that there will be another chapter. If you have any ideas or thoughts that you want to happen in this story, then do tell me. I may be able to squeeze them in :D ( oh btw Stefan isn't with Klaus, this is more based in the first season and Damon is messed up and is tired of his brother getting the girl. And he will do anything to make her his). Love you and hope this was good :D **


	2. That Bastard

By the time I get to my house, fifteen minutes had already passed. I was wasting valuable time. I only had forty-five minutes before Damon came out to play. I could already tell that this was going to be a long day.

I honestly wasn't scared though. Sure I was nervous, but not scared. This was kind of weird considering my circumstances. But one thing I had to do was to get inside a public place. If Damon kept his word like he promised, then he wouldn't be able to compel anyone, including me.

What he pulled on me at the school was cruel. But maybe if I got to a mall or something, then it would make this harder on him. Last thing I needed was to be in an isolated place. That just screams that I couldn't give a hoot if he won or not. This made coming to my house a very dangerous idea. But I had forty-five minutes to gather everything I needed to survive this day.

When I get to my room, I start to scatter through my drawers. I knew I had some Vervain hidden somewhere. There were three reasons why I needed to use it. One, I would need it in case Damon didn't keep his word with compulsion. I would also need it if he decided to take a bite out of me. And last but not least, I could use it as a weapon.

Once I was able to find my little stash of Vervain, I shove it into my pocket. It was just then; I realized that Damon still had my necklace. That bastard.

I had to find someone to help me. I couldn't just face Damon on my own. I pull out my cell and dial Stefan's cell phone number. _One ring, two ring, three ring_, and then someone answered.

"Stefan I-," I start to say, but was interrupted.

"Hello princess," I hear Damon's voice answer. I could feel fury build up inside of me. Of course he knew I would try to call Stefan.

"Damon, where's Stefan? What have you done with him?" I growl.

"Me? Why, I've done nothing to him. In fact, he's down stairs writing in his diary as we speak," Damon says pretending to sound hurt. I could hear the mocking tone in his voice. He clearly was enjoying this game.

"Can you please put him on?" I ask. I knew he could hear the frustration in my voice.

"Ahh, you see, I can't do that at this precise moment. If you would like to speak to him, then I'm afraid you're going to have to come over," He teases. I can't help but to scoff.

"Sure, if I step inside the boarding house, that means you win," I growl at him. I could hear him chuckling on the other line.

"It was worth a shot". What, did he really think I was that stupid?

"Remember, you only have just a little past a half hour left. I wouldn't waste your time," Damon informs me. I just roll my eyes.

"Thanks for your concern," I grumble before hanging up.

Now what do I do? I knew that Stefan wasn't at school, and there was no way in hell, that I was even going to be within a mile of that boarding house. So who do I call?

I didn't want to drag Bonnie or Jeremy into this because they could get hurt. Caroline, Matt, Tyler, and Jenna didn't even know vampires existed. So who could help?

Just then, I realized someone who could help. I pull out my phone and dial their number. I let out sigh of relief when they answer.

"Alaric?" I ask, making sure Damon didn't have his phone too.

"Elena, what are you doing calling during class hours?" I hear Alaric question. Of course he would ask that, he was a teacher. And I also knew that he wouldn't be compelled like the rest of the school. The only reason why I knew that was because there was a sub in his class today. Which meant he was most likely at home.

"Oh Alaric, I need your help," I say.

"Elena what's wrong? What do you need help with?" asks Alaric. I take in a deep breath. I knew that this had to be done.

"I need you to teach me how to kill a vampire".

**Sorry this chapter was shorter, and not as interesting but I need to be able to slowly use my ideas so I don't get major writers block lol. Thanks for all your reviews, they mean a lot. If anyone reads lots of my stories then they know how much I LOVE reviews lol. I hope you guys are still enjoying this story, and PLEASE do give me some ideas. Maybe then I can keep this story flowing longer :D **

**Love you all and REVIEW (just cuz u all love me so much too:) **


	3. Buffy's Husband

I only have about fifteen minutes left by the time I get to Alaric's house. But I felt pretty confident because Damon would have to find me before he caught me. But I didn't have a lot of time left before I had to run off to go hiding. I was planning on leaving Alaric's house before those fifteen minutes were up. Even if it meant just getting the vampire weapons. I take in a deep breath as I ring the doorbell.

"Elena what is going on?" asks Alaric as he answers the door. Alaric looked as if he just woke up. His hair was tousled and his clothes were stained.

I didn't really tell him much on the phone. I just told him I was coming over to get vampire weapons. He must think I was crazy or something.

"I need some stakes and vervain darts," I say while letting myself in. His apartment was messy. No, that was an understatement. His apartment looked as if a disaster had hit it. But I didn't focus too much of my attention on it.

"Elena, can you please tell me what's going on? Why do you need stakes and vervain darts?" he asks while blocking my way. I let out a sigh.

"Please Alaric. I don't have much time," I say trying to pass him. He just stands in my way again. He made it very clear he wasn't moving until I gave him some answers.

"You can trust me," Alaric tries to reassure me. It takes me a moment before finally telling him the story. I told him everything, starting from when I left class to use the washroom, to how I ended up here. I watch as Alaric starts to sink up the information.

"That bastard," Alaric mumbles. Alaric didn't have such a great bond with Damon either. After all, Damon had turned his wife into a vampire.

"Will you please help me?" I ask pleadingly. Alaric opens his mouth to answer, but was interrupted.

"Well why am I not surprised?" I hear a male's voice say. Alaric and I both turn around to see Damon letting himself into the apartment. Panicking, I check my watch. It was three minutes passed the hour. Just a little bit passed twelve. How did he find me so fast? Could he have been following me this whole time?

"Of course Elena would go find Buffy the vampire slayer's husband," Damon says with a mocking tone. I watch as Alaric steps in front of me, blocking Damon from getting to me.

"Leave her alone," Alaric warns. His voice sent shivers down my spine. I had never heard Alaric speak like that, ever. Damon just tilts his head to the side.

"And how are you going to stops me?" Damon challenges. Before Alaric could say a word, Damon snaps his neck. I let out a shriek as Alaric's body falls to the floor. It takes me a second to catch my breath. Slowly I look up at Damon. He was staring at me.

"Why did you do that?" I shriek at Damon. A grin creeps among Damon's face. I wanted so badly to smack it off.

"He was in my way," Damon says shrugging his shoulders. Fear washes through me as Damon takes a step towards me. All I could do was take a step back. My hand reaches for the Vervain in my pocket, only to realize I had left it in the car. _Stupid, Stupid_, My mind chanted.

"You killed him!" I scream at Damon while taking another step back. Damon just takes another step forwards.

"Relax Elena, he has his ring on," Damon informs me. I glance at Alaric's hand, to see Damon was telling the truth. He did have his ring on.

I let out a gasp as I back up against the wall. I couldn't go any further back. I bite my tongue as Damon was now less than an inch away from me.

My breathing was coming out in small, quiet gasps. His body was practically pressed up against mine. My back and my head were digging into the wall; trying to create some space between Damon and I. Except he didn't want any space between us. I couldn't say anything, because if I did, our lips would brush together.

His breath was hot on my face. He was staring at my lips, as if he were going to kiss them at any moment. If he had kissed me, then I probably would have let him. I didn't want to admit it, but it was true. But to my surprise, he didn't kiss me. Instead, he backs up and walks over to Alaric's arm chair.

I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding in. Why did he leave? He could have taken me right there and then, and he knows it too.

"Now what?" I ask while shrugging my shoulders. Damon just gives me a funny look.

"What do you mean?" he asks while sinking further into the chair.

"Aren't you going to bring me back to the boarding house? Claim your prize," I say with sarcasm. I knew that he could hear it in my voice.

"Maybe I should," Damon says now standing up. Panic started to rise back into me. Maybe I should have just kept my mouth shut. Instead of Damon coming towards me, he starts to head for the door. I give him a confused stare.

"But you see, I still have another twelve hours to catch you. Why not make it last?" Damon says while walking out the door. I stand there, still confused over what just happened. _He let me go? No, he didn't let you go, he's saving the big show down for another time,_ my mind corrects.

I walk up to the window and watch as Damon lets himself into his car, and drives away. Once he is out of sight, I look around the apartment. Alaric's lifeless body was still lying on the floor. I had to get out of here, and find somewhere public. But I still had to get the weapons. But who knew where Alaric was hiding them. I couldn't just wait for Alaric to come back to life, because that could take hours.

Without hesitation I start to dig around the apartment. The only way I was going to get out of this mess was if Damon were dead. And tonight, he was going to get a stake through his heart.

**DUN DUN DUN. Anyways hoped that was good. Tried to make it a good chapter. But my pride is injured a bit. You all gave me very kind reviews on the first chapter, but barely any of you commented on my second chapter. I was feeling pretty down. Thank for those who did review though. I'm hoping I havn't lost any of you already, I'm even making a good effort to get chapters in(4 those who read my other storys, then you know how terrible I am at updating.) Which reminds me, chapters may come in slower now that the weekend is ending, but I'm still gunna get these chapters in. I like writing this story, its fun. So if you r still here reading, then please let me know by reviewing. And if you don't have an account, you can still review anonymously.**

**Love you all and hoped you enjoyed this chapter 3 xoxoxoxo**


	4. Somone has their period

It takes me almost a half hour to find where Alaric kept his stakes. They were hidden in a secret location underneath his drawers. And of course, that was where I searched last. I wasn't too keen on looking through Alaric's underwear. But it wasn't just stakes I managed to find, there were also crossbows, vervain bombs, and this little device that went through your fingers. Never in my life have I seen something like this.

I only take the basics though. I didn't want to walk around town looking like some psycho/slash murderer. My purse only had enough room to fit four vervain darts, two vervain bombs and one stake. Hopefully, it would be enough. If Damon was extending the game, liked he said, then I wouldn't need them until the finale chase.

I felt bad for leaving Alaric lying on the ground; so using my strength, I manage to prop him up onto the arm chair that Damon was once sitting on. Once I managed to get him in, what looked like a comfortable position, I leave his apartment.

When I get to my car, I stare in confusion at the necklace sitting on the driver's seat. It was my vervain necklace. I look around to see if Damon was anywhere, but he was nowhere in sight. How did he manage to get it into my car? The door was locked, and he never stopped by my car when he left. Could he have dropped it off while I was searching for weapons?

Without hesitating, I place my necklace back on. At least I knew he was keeping his word about the compulsion. Wasting no time, I climb into the driver's seat and drive away from Alaric's apartment.

Where do I go now? As if to answer my question, my stomach gives a loud growl. Even if Damon was coming to get me, I still had to eat. And Mystic Grill was a good public place. People may ask questions like why wasn't I at school, but I could always tell them a lie. After all, my whole life is practically a lie.

When I finally get to the grill, I find myself a table near the middle of the room. At least I would have lots of witnesses if Damon decided to do anything stupid. I don't even have to look at the menu to know what I wanted to eat. I always got a burger and fries.

I jump as the waitress taps my shoulder. I guess I was expecting Damon to show up at any minute. When I order my burger, I also order a coffee. I usually don't drink coffee, but it would be easier to sip down the vervain rather than water.

It takes less than fifteen minutes for my food to arrive. I couldn't stop looking around the room, as if Damon were going to be sitting at another table, watching me; waiting for the perfect opportunity to snatch me up. And I couldn't help but to jump every time someone walked through the doors. The sooner this day passes by, the better.

When my coffee arrives, I sprinkle a spoonful of dried vervain into it. It was a lot of vervain, but better safe than sorry. My face scrunches up at the bitter taste of the coffee.

I finish my coffee before I finish my burger. When the waitress returns, I ask for a diet coke. I had to get the bitter taste of vervain out of my mouth.

"Why are you ordering a diet coke? I thought that was only for fat people," I hear a familiar voice say. I look up to see Damon sitting in the seat across from me. I wasn't surprised see him; I was actually expecting it.

"You mean for people like you?" I question while eating a couple fries. He wasn't fat, but I wanted to let him know I was in no mood to play games. I wasn't going to let him ruin my lunch. After all, what could he do in a public place? He can't use his compulsion, and I don't think he would be so stupid as to kill everyone here. I watch as Damon just smirks.

"Wow, someone's has their period," says Damon while ordering himself a beer.

"That would explain your mood swings," I say sarcastically while taking a sip of my diet coke. Damon just raises an eyebrow.

"Gosh Elena, if I didn't know any better, I would say that you're not happy to see me," says Damon while taking a swig of his beer when it arrives. I just roll my eyes.

"So, what now?" I ask. I wanted to know what Damon was planning.

"Hmm, you sound very eager for me to end the game," says Damon, now leaning over the table. I don't move as Damon's head come's closer towards mine. His whole body was now leaning over the table, but he was being very careful not get any of my food on him.

"Why don't we just forget about the game, and you can come with me willingly. It would just be you and I, together, forever," Damon whispers seductively. I could feel his breath on my face. His crystal blue eyes seemed to have me in a trance. One thing about Damon was that he could be 'very' persuasive. I actually almost considered his offer, but I knew better than that.

"Hmm, tempting, but no," I say while looking away from Damon. I could hear his frustrated sigh as he leans back.

"You can't fight the way you feel about me, no more than I can fight my feelings for you," Damon says, talking as if it were a fact. I can't help but to scoff.

"I have no feelings for you, whatsoever," I say, glaring at him. Taking one last swig of his beer, he stands up and throws a couple bills onto the table.

"You say that now, but I can assure you that by midnight you will be mine, willingly," Damon says while shoving his wallet back into his pocket.

"What's that for?" I ask, motioning my head towards the bills.

"Why for your lunch of course. Isn't that what any good gentleman would do?" says Damon before leaving the grill. _Your no gentleman_, I wanted to scream at him. But instead, I just watch as he leaves the grill. I look back to the bills, to see more than enough to pay for my lunch. He probably stole the money.

I finish the rest of my diet coke before leaving the grill. What made Damon think that I felt the same way for him? I've never said or done anything to lead him to believe that.

If Damon wasn't going to start playing until night-time, then I was going to need a plan. I pass a couple men to get over to my car. As long as Damon played fair, I may just have a chance to win this game.

I can't help but shiver as I get into my car. I couldn't shake this awful feeling that someone was watching me as I drive away from the grill.

**Hope this was a good chapter (smiles) Thank you for reviewing the last chapter, All your review's made me smile (Honestly). You guys have such kind words to say so Thanks lol. Hope this was good, I can promise you lots of Delena scenes in this story. (Some with lots of sexual tension, because all of you seem to want that). So review and put in some ideas for me. I promise to give the person credit for the idea (if I use it ) **

**Love you all and have a great day (smiles again)**

**(Oh btw check out the song 'Angry Angel' by 'Imogen Heap'. Reminds me a lot about Damon 3 and you should check out the song 'Waves' by ' Deluka'. They are both great songs**


	5. A Kiss From The Devil Himself

Over three hours have past, and not once have I seen Damon. Nor have I heard from him. But I could still sense him; he was probably watching me at this precise second. And for some weird reason, I felt okay with it. I wasn't freaked out, like I should be; I was unusually calm.

I was sitting on a bench at a playground, reading my book. There were a bunch of elementary children, playing on the monkey bars and swinging on the swings. School was probably out by the looks of it. It was nice to have some Damon free time. But I had my weapons ready, just in case.

I jump as I hear a ringing sound. It takes me a second to realize it was my phone. I look at the display, hoping that it would be Stefan. But instead, it was Caroline. I take in a deep breath before answering the phone.

"Hey Care," I answer while putting a bookmark into my book. I shiver as a cold breeze of air passes by. It was still unusually warm for December. Not a drop of snow, which was strange.

"Elena, where the hell have you been? Did you skip school?" Caroline asks, sounding frantic. I couldn't help but to feel confused. I thought that Damon had compelled everyone not to care if I was missing? Or maybe it was just for that precise moment?

"Oh, um … yeah. I got my period," I lie. Immediately, I curse at myself for not thinking of a better excuse.

"Ah, that sucks. Oh gosh, do you think you can still make it to the dance tonight?" Caroline asks. Dance? What dance?

"What are you talking about?" I ask, now trying to find room in my purse to put in my book. I could hear Caroline gasp on the other end of the phone. She is such a drama queen, I snicker inside my brain.

"The 'Winter Dance'. You promised me a month ago that you would go," Caroline starts begging now. It takes me a second to remember what she was talking about.

The Winter Dance is a dance that our school holds every December. It usually was held a week or two before Christmas break. With everything that had been going on with Damon, I must have forgotten about the dance.

"I don't know Caroline, I'm not feeling the best," I lie. I listen as she lets out a frustrated sigh.

"Is that why you're outside?" Caroline asks, sounding annoyed. How did she know that?

"But-," I start, but she had already interrupted me.

"Elena, I can hear the screaming children in the background," Caroline points out. I let out a sigh. I was busted.

"Well, it's just … I don't have a date," I say while pulling out a trail mix bar that I found in Alaric's apartment. There was a small moment of silence on the other end.

"Why don't you bring Stefan?" Caroline asks in a 'Duh' voice. I just take a bite into my trail mix bar.

"He's busy, and plus he wouldn't go in the first place," I sigh while taking another bite into my bar.

"Why don't you bring Damon then?" Caroline says sounding frustrated. I can't help but to choke on the bite I was eating. What made her think I would take Damon?

"Not the greatest idea Caroline," I say once I managed to recover. I finish the rest of my trail mix bar, and shove the wrapper into the garbage bin sitting next to my bench.

"Yeah, you're right. Damon's a dick," Caroline sighs after a few moments. At least there was something Caroline and I could agree on.

"But Elena, I need you there. Come on, everyone's going," Caroline says, trying to convince me to go. I was about to refuse, but then stopped myself.

"What do you mean; everyone's going to be there?" I ask now standing up. I swing my purse over my shoulders and start to walk to my car.

"The whole school is going".

"So there will be a big crowd?" I ask while letting myself into my car.

"Uhh Yeah". If there was going to be a big crowd there, then maybe it would buy me some time from having to deal with Damon.

"On second thought, I'm feeling much better. Perhaps I will come tonight," I say while looking for my car keys.

"Oh thank goodness. You had me scared there for a moment," Caroline says in a relived voice. I just giggle.

"So come by my house, we will go shopping for dresses," Caroline chirps before hanging up the phone. I put my phone in my pocket, and continue to search for the keys. Frustrated, I climb out of my car and start to search around the road. Could I have dropped them by accident?

I get down onto my knees and look under the car. How did I even manage to get into my car in the first place? I thought I had locked the door. Didn't I? I start to check my pockets. Where were the damn keys?

"Looking for these?" I hear a voice ask from behind me. I bite my tongue as I turn around slowly. _Please don't let it be him, please don't let it be him. _

I let out a frustrated sigh as I turn around to see Damon holding my car keys. I give him a confused stare, trying to figure out why he looked different from the last time I saw him. It takes me a second to realize he was wearing different clothing. He was wearing a white T-shirt, dark jeans and a leather jacket. His hair was also neater, as if he had combed it back.

His beautiful blue eyes, eyes like I've never seen before, just stared into mine. No man's eyes should be that blue, as cold as ice, yet so warm at the same time.

"Give them back," I demand while holding my hand out. Instead of giving me back my keys, he just smirks.

"Not without a price," Damon says, putting them into his pockets. I give him what Stefan calls 'My killer glare'. Damon just chuckles. I cross my arms.

"You know what, fine then; keep them," I snarl as I walk away.

"Why are you so grumpy?" Damon complains as he catches up to me. I try to walk faster, but he just starts walking faster too. It was only then I realized that I wasn't getting rid of him.

"Why can't you just let me be?" I ask while letting out a sigh. I couldn't help but notice how many times I have sighed today.

"What would you like me to say Elena? I've already told you, I'm completely and utterly in love with you," Damon says with a mocking tone. Though for some reason, I knew that he meant it.

"Why?" I ask suddenly turning around to face him. I could tell by his expression that he was shocked. He didn't think I was going to call him on it.

"What do you mean, why?" he asks while crossing his arms defensively.

"Why are you in love with me? What is it about me that you find so … alluring? Why are you going through all of this to make me yours? You and I are both so different," I say, now placing my hands on my hips. Damon just raises an eyebrow.

"Would you like a list?" Damon asks, now moving closer to me. I don't move back, but wait. My arms now dropped to my side. My body starts to tingle and my heart starts racing as Damon was only inches away from me. We were so close that I could feel his body heat.

"No, I don't need a list. I just want an answer," I say, trying my best to not stumble forwards by accident. If I even moved an inch closer, I would be leaning against Damon. Who knows what would happen after that.

"There is no word that could even begin to describe my love for you," Damon whispers while brushing a strand of my hair behind my ears. And I didn't even stop him. I couldn't find enough will power to slap his hand away. I could feel his breath on my face. I couldn't tear my eyes away from his.

As slow as ever, Damon leans in to kiss my lips. Instead of pulling away, I just stay put. I actually wanted him to kiss me. In a matter of seconds, his lips meet mine.

The kiss starts slow and soft, and soon turns to a hungry kiss. I kissed Damon as if I had never kissed a man before. No matter how hungry the kiss was, Damon's lips were soft. Oh so soft.

Damon and I didn't even notice the parent's trying to make their children look the other way. My breaths came out in little gasp, every time I got a chance to breathe. Damon's hand's cupped my face while my finger's entwined with his silky black hair.

Damon's kisses were like none I have ever felt before. They were so sweet, yet there was a sense of danger too. Whenever I had kissed Stefan, I felt safer than ever. But with Damon it was different; I didn't feel safe at all.

Damon, I was kissing Damon. Letting out an angry cry, I slap Damon across the face. Damon's head jerks back with the slap, his expression was clearly surprised.

"You bastard," I hiss as I take a step back. Damon just rubs his jaws and gives me a confused look.

"What did I do?" Damon snarls back. I couldn't believe that he was acting like he didn't know.

"You promised you wouldn't use your compulsion," I almost scream. It was just then I realized I had to lower my voice. I wouldn't want the people around us hearing what I was saying.

"Elena, I didn't compel you," Damon begins to protest. I just scoff.

"Give me back my keys, and leave," I demand. Damon just chuckles. I watch as he pulls out my keys and tosses them to me. I catch them in mid-air.

"Believe what you want Elena; but I didn't compel you," Damon murmurs. I just shake my head in disbelief.

"I'll be seeing you," Damon warns before walking away. When he is out of sight, I jog to my car. I had to get to Caroline's before Damon could mess with my head again.

Just then, a memory kicked in. I had vervain in my system, which meant that Damon couldn't compel me. Meaning, I had kissed the devil himself on my own free will.

**Sorry for taking longer than usual to update. I had written this chapter, and had it ready to post for yesterday, but I didn't like it so I had to rewrite the chapter all over. Be happy because Damon and Elena didn't kiss in my other chapter. So I thought I would have a school dance take place in the story, hope that's a good idea. Thank you for your kind reviews AND REVIEW WHAT YOU THOUGHT. Lol I love it when you guys tell me things that you enjoyed in the chapter, therefor I know what kind of things to add in future chapters.**

**Love you All and please REVIEW :D…please?**


	6. Until we meet again

It takes Caroline and I just under an hour to arrive to the nearest mall. As long as I was with Caroline, I don't think Damon would be showing up. I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss Damon and I had shared. Every time I thought of it, I couldn't help but to shutter. The worst part was that I had vervain in my system, meaning that he couldn't have manipulated me.

The mall that Caroline had brought me to was pretty big. It had three floors and over 167 shops. That was pretty big to me. The only reason why I was buying a dress was so I didn't have to go back to my house. I was scared of being alone for one second. I was even scared to go use the washroom.

"What time does the dance start at?" I ask while checking my watch. It was around four-thirty now.

"It starts at eight," Caroline informs me while we step onto an escalator. The amount of people in the mall was probably larger than the population in Mystic Fall's. I look around to see if maybe, just maybe one of these people walking around was Damon. Though he was nowhere in sight. I couldn't help but to feel a bit of disappointment, which I tried to shake off. But for some reason, I couldn't.

"Which shop should we look in first?" Caroline asks her voice giddy. I just shrug my shoulders.

"Hey, you're the shopaholic. Aren't you supposed to know the good shops?" I ask. Caroline's face seemed to light up.

"In that case, follow me," Caroline chirps while leading the way. I followed her into a store that I did not recognize. There were about a million different dresses surrounding me. It almost made me feel claustrophobic. There was light music playing in the background. I couldn't help but notice the right wall was filled with heels. No wonder Caroline liked this store.

"Wow," I just mumble. I didn't know what else to say. Letting out a little sequel, Caroline makes her way across the store.

I slowly walk up to a simple plain red dress and check the price. I can't help but to gawk at the $275 dress. And that was the simplest dress at the store. There was no way I was going to be able to afford any of these dresses. But at the same time, I didn't want to disappoint Caroline.

I continue to look around at the dresses, trying to see if there was any I could try on. I would just simply have to tell Caroline that I didn't see anything I could afford. It was the truth.

Caroline was already trying on her third dress by the time I found a dress that caught my eye. It was a short, strapless white dress with black lace at the top, and a black sash. It was a pushing the boundaries compared to what I usually wear, but I almost felt compelled to try it on. I was scared to try it on; because if I liked it, I knew I wouldn't be able to buy it.

But I couldn't help but to pull the dress of the rack, find a pair of black heels and find myself a dressing room. When I managed to slip my body into the dress, I can't help but to stare at myself with admiration. The dress looked perfect on me. Fit every single curve, extended the bust and wasn't too short.

Sucking in a deep breath, I slowly check the price tag. I couldn't help but to gasp at the price. It was $479, not including tax. Even if I could afford it, I wouldn't be able to wear it to the dance. I could only imagine what Damon might think if he saw me in it.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm breathless," I hear a man murmur from behind me. It was only then I saw Damon's reflection in the mirror. He was standing close behind me. A little too close.

"What are you doing here?" I hiss while turning around. I couldn't help but to lose my balance. I let out a gasp as I start to tumble backwards. Damon's hands reach out and grab my arm, keeping me from falling to the ground. I let out a shutter when he pulls me close to him.

"Let go of me," I growl while yanking my arm away from his hand. Damon just chuckles.

"You really need to learn some manners," Damon mumbles. It was just then I realized how small the fitting room was. Way too small to fit two people. I felt an urge to call out for Caroline, but at the same time I didn't want to drag her into this.

"It's you who needs to learn some manners," I hiss. Damon just raises an eyebrow.

"Then why don't you teach me some," Damon whispers seductively while taking a step closer to me. I couldn't move away because I was already backed up against the wall. I gasp as Damon rests both his hands on the wall, blocking me from being able to move to the side. I was trapped.

I try to breathe as Damon presses his body up against mine. My heart was racing; no doubt that he could probably hear it. I felt as if I were going to collapse onto him at any moment. Why was it that every time I was around Damon, I felt as if I were going to melt into putty. I hated that he had this control over me.

"I like the dress, are you going to wear it to the dance?" Damon mumbles, his lips just barely brushing against mine as he spoke. I was having trouble getting words out.

"How did you know I was going to the dance?" I ask once I managed to find my voice. I was being careful not to accidently brush my lips against his. I didn't want what happened last time to happen again. Yet with him so close, I wasn't sure if I would be able to resist.

"I know a lot of things about you, Elena. More than know," Damon whispers. I gasp as his lower lip touches my upper lip by accident. Or perhaps he did it on purpose? Oh god, where was Caroline?

I bite my tongue as Damon starts tracing a finger along my collar bone. I wanted to slap his hand away, but at the same time I didn't want him to stop. My body grows tense as he starts to untie my sash.

"Has anyone told you how beautiful you are?" Damon whispers. I could feel butterflies in my stomach. Stefan had always told me how beautiful I was, but never like that. My eyes were locked with his beautiful blue eyes. He slowly leans in to kiss my lips. Just before our lips met, I loud knocking interrupt us. In a flash, Damon was gone.

"How does the dress look?" I hear Caroline's voice ask from behind the door. I curse at Caroline in my head. Did she really have to come at that precise moment? I couldn't help but to feel disgusted at myself. Did I really just think that? How could I do that to Stefan? Could I be falling for Damon?

"Yeah, I love the dress; but it's too expensive," I sigh while taking it off.

"Oh that's too bad. Maybe you can borrow a dress from my closet?" Caroline suggests. I quickly managed to change back into my clothing.

"Sure, that sounds good," I say while walking out of the change room. I look around the shop, trying to see if Damon was anywhere, but I couldn't see him. Caroline ended up buying a very light purple mini dress. It was very Caroline like.

It takes us a half hour to get back to Caroline's house. Liz, Caroline's mom, was out on duty; so we had the house to ourselves.

I walk up to her closet once we reach her room, and start to dig around her dresses. There were a lot of beautiful dresses, but none like I had tried on at the store.

"Um, Elena, I don't think you're going to need a dress from my closet," Caroline says. I turn around and give her a confused stare.

"What do you mean?" I ask while walking closer to her.

"Because you have a secret admirer," Caroline giggles while passing me a bag. I take the bag, and slowly peer inside. It was the dress I had tried on earlier. I give Caroline a suspicious stare. I watch as Caroline places her hands up, as if to prove she wasn't guilty.

"I had nothing to do with this," Caroline squeals. I look back to see a small card resting on the dress.

**Until we meet again**

**D**

**Sorry this took longer to get out. I found this chapter harder to write lol. I'm running low on sexy Delena ideas! Hellllpppp pleasssseee haha.**

**So I hope this was good. I'm finding that I'm losing some of my reviewers. I hope that all of you are still here reading. I'm doing my best to keep this story intresting! Pleassee come back all my missing reviewers. I love you all and I don't wanna losee anyyyyy of you! **

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo – Magicangel33**


	7. Lollipops And CandyCanes

"Come on, you must have an idea about who bought you the dress," Caroline insist while brushing her hair. Ever since Caroline had found my dress, she's been nagging for me to revile the identity of the mysterious D. I had told her that I didn't know who it was from. But that had been a lie; it was from Damon.

"For the last time Caroline, I don't know who it's from," I lie while letting out a big sigh.

"Well let's think. Whose first name starts with D?" Caroline mumbles to herself. I jump as I hear Caroline let out a loud gasp.

"Damon's name starts with a D!" Caroline shrieks while turning to face me. Oh crap! How was I going to reassure her that it wasn't him?

"Do you really think Damon would buy me a $479 dress?" I ask. I hated how Caroline always seemed to get things right. I watch as Caroline takes a small moment to think things over. Did Damon really have to put a D on the card? Then maybe I could have framed it for Stefan.

"Well, he's the only person I could think of whose name starts with a D," Caroline murmurs while turning back to the mirror. There was a small moment of silence between the two of us.

"What makes you think that Damon would even want to buy me a dress? After all, I am dating his brother," I point out. Caroline just gives me a 'Are you that stupid' look. I bite my tongue, preparing myself to hear what she was about to say next.

"Come on Elena. Everyone knows how Damon feels about you," Caroline says while holding the dress up to me. I had told Caroline that I wasn't going to wear the dress to the party. I wasn't going to let Damon see me in it again.

The last time I had saw Damon was in the changing room. I had almost kissed him again; which just proves how weak I am when it comes to him. I didn't like how Damon could make me forget everything and everyone whenever he was around.

"Damon has no feelings for me, and I'm not wearing that damn dress! I'll find one from your closet," I say stubbornly while heading back to her closet.

"Oh no you're not, you're wearing this dress," says Caroline while shoving it to me. I just place the dress on her bed.

"Don't act like this Caroline. If you like it soo much, you should wear it," I say while crossing my arms. I felt as if I were fighting with a sibling.

"I already have a dress," Caroline says while pointing to her purple dress she bought at the store. I let out a loud sigh.

"Alright fine, we'll settle this like adults! Rock- paper- scissors," Caroline says while sticking her fist out. I can't help but to giggle.

"Come on, really Caroline?" I say followed by some more giggles. The funniest part about this was her expression. She looked so serious; and she probably was. I let out a sigh, but stick my fist out.

"Rock-paper-scissors," we both chant. I let out a frustrated growl as she chose rock and I chose scissors. I watch as a smug expression creeps among her face.

"Best out of three," I insist. Caroline sighs, but agrees.

"Rock-paper scissors". I let out a frustrated sigh as she chose paper and I chose rock. I watch as Caroline passes the dress to me.

"Fine, I'll go put it on," I mumble while accepting it. Why was it that I always agreed to things, even when I know that I was most likely going to lose. _Just like how you accepted Damon's game_, my mind chants.

"Whoa, hold on there. You're going to need to take a shower first," Caroline says while following me into the bathroom. There was no way in hell was I going to take a shower. Knowing Damon, that's going to be when he shows up.

"I don't need a shower," I start to insist. Caroline just scoffs.

"Elena, your hair is gross! Now as your best friend, there is no way in hell am I letting you go to that dance with greasy hair," Caroline says while shoving me a towel.

"Now just let me grab my makeup, and I will leave you to your shower," Caroline mumbles.

"No," I say quickly. A little too quickly. Caroline just gives me a confused stare.

"I mean, don't bother taking out your makeup. You can do it in here, I will just have the shower curtain up," I start to explain.

"Are you sure?" Caroline asks. Oh god, she must think I'm crazy. But I couldn't be alone; I couldn't risk it.

"I'm sure," I say. Caroline just nods her head.

I could hear Caroline rustling through her makeup as I scrubbed my scalp with her shampoo. Caroline was right, I really did need to take a shower. And as long as Caroline was on the other side, Damon wasn't going to come give me a visit. But then again, I had thought the exact same thing when I was in the change-room.

"Hey Caroline, do you have any conditioner?" I ask while rinsing out the shampoo.

"Oh right, I bought a bottle today. It's downstairs, I'll be right back," Caroline says. My eyes go wide with horror.

"Caroline, no," I shout but it was too late. I heard the door open and shut. What do I do now? I sure as hell wasn't going to wait for her to come back. I turn off the running water and peek out the shower curtains. I didn't see Damon anywhere in sight. I look to the counter to see the towel was not there anymore.

Where was the towel? I remember placing it there? Could Caroline have moved it? No, she would have told me first. But then where was that god damn towel?

"Is this what you're looking for?" I hear a voice ask from behind me. Letting out a little squeal, I turn around to see Damon holding my towel. He was way too close for comfort. I watch as his eyes trail down my body. It wasn't until then; I realized I was fully naked.

Letting out a small gasp, I yank the towel out of Damon's hands. It takes me only a second to wrap it around my body. Damon looked very pleased with himself. That perverted bastard.

"You … asshole," I say, struggling to find the right word. There were no words to describe my hatred for him at this exact second. Damon just chuckles.

"Is that what I am to you? An asshole?" Damon asks while taking a step closer to me. Instead of staying put, I step out of the shower. I refused to let him take advantage of me this time. I had to check to make sure the towel was still on. _Not like it matters anyway; he's already seen everything_, I could hear a voice taunt in my head.

"No, your worse," I hiss while trying to keep my distance from Damon. He just kept moving closer. God, why couldn't he just leave me alone?

"Hmm, you're mad. I've offended you," says Damon, as if he were pointing it out to himself.

"Just leave me alone," I demand. I couldn't help but to notice how needy my voice was. But it seemed as if Damon didn't even hear me.

"I apologize. I didn't mean to offend you," says Damon, his eyes lowering to my chest. As much as I hated to admit it, I believed him. Where was Caroline? She should be here by now.

"Where's Caroline?" I ask suspiciously. Damon just chuckles.

"Talking to her 'Oh so sweet Mattie'. I think they might be on the phone for a while," says Damon with a mocking tone. I knew that when he said 'Mattie' he was referring to Matt, Caroline's boyfriend.

"You're not allowed to use any compulsion," I remind him. A shiver runs down my spine as Damon tilts his head to the side.

"Oh I didn't use any compulsion sweetheart," Damon says taking another step closer to me. I couldn't move back because I was already backed up against the counter.

"What are they talking about?" I ask while raising an eyebrow.

"Lollipops and candy-canes," Damon says taking another step closer to me. I couldn't find it in me to scoff at his sarcastic remark.

"If you take another step closer to me, I'll scream," I threaten while glaring at him. Damon seemed to hesitate for a second, before letting out a chuckle.

"If you scream, then I'll snap Caroline's neck," Damon threatens back while taking another step forwards. I didn't scream. I wasn't going to risk Caroline getting hurt, and he knew that. I glare at Damon as he presses his body up against mine.

"Did you like your gift?" Damon mumbles, his face inches from mine.

"It was very inappropriate," I snap back.

"I'll take that as a yes," Damon murmurs into my ear. Before I could say anything, his lips met mine. Instead of kissing him back, I slap him across the face. I was in no mood for playing his little seduction games.

By the look on Damon's face, I could tell he was surprised. Sure, he may have won some of the other rounds, but I was in control this time. A small moment of silence past before he starts chuckling. _He's in denial_, my mind says smugly. For once, he didn't win.

His chuckling sent chills down my spine. It was an eerie chuckle. It wasn't until then, I realized that I was wrong. He wasn't in denial, he was mad. I had made Damon mad, and that wasn't good. He does reckless things whenever he gets mad.

I hold my breath as Damon pulls away from my face. His eyes were cold with fury. He wasn't use to getting rejected. I usually would have been smug if I wasn't so afraid. Was he going to do something bad? Was he going to hurt me? I knew that Damon could see the fear beneath my eyes. I didn't even try to hide it.

"Breathe Elena," Damon says calmly. A little too calmly. But he was right, I wasn't breathing. It takes me a couples seconds before finally sucking in a deep breath of air.

"I'm sorry," I gasp suddenly. Why was I apologizing to this monster? But I felt as if I needed to say it.

"Oh trust me; you will be sorry," Damon says harshly. I open my mouth to say something, but found no words could come out. He was going to hurt me. Maybe even kill me.

Within a blink of an eye, Damon was gone. I was left standing there, confused. What did Damon mean by 'You will be sorry'?

I jump as I hear a scream come from downstairs.

**Ahhhhh this chapter was sooooo difficult to write. And sorry if it isn't good, but I wrote it all in one sitting. Anyways I wanted to show Damon's dangerous side too. Hope this was a good chapter. Anyways, thanks for all your very kind reviews and hope this was a great chapter.**

**Xoxo – Magicangel33**


	8. Go To Hell

I jump as I hear a scream. The scream had come from downstairs, and the voice was unmistakably Caroline's.

Without blinking, I run down the stairs. I had to hold the towel up against me so it wouldn't fall. What did Damon do now? He had said 'You will be sorry'. He wouldn't hurt Caroline, he wouldn't. Would he?

I stop at the top of the stairs and let out a loud gasp. On the ground at the bottom of the stairs was Caroline, lying on her side. She wasn't moving and she was unconscious. I found that I couldn't breathe. I couldn't even move. Oh god, this was my fault.

It takes me a second before rushing down the stairs to Caroline's aid. I start to shake her body, hoping, praying that there was still some life left in her.

"Oh god; Caroline wake up, wake up," I start to sob. I continued to shake her body franticly. She couldn't be dead; she couldn't. I was about to check for a pulse, when someone pulls me off the ground.

"Stop, let me go," I cry while struggling to get out of the person's hold. I was surprised that my towel still managed to stay on. I turn around to see Damon was the one who pulled me off the ground. I could feel fury build up inside me.

"You!" I scream while pointing at him. "You're the one who did this! This is your fault!" I scream while raising my hand to slap him. Damon catches my hand in mid-air with a bone crushing grip. I try to pry his hand off my arm, but he was stronger than he looked.

"Elena, calm down," Damon demands. My jaw just drops. I gave him a look of disbelief.

"You just killed my best friend, and you expect me to calm down," I say while choking on sobs. Tears were streaming down my face shamelessly. There was no look of guilt on Damon's face. He didn't even care.

"She's not dead, yet," Damon says. I take in a deep breath while glaring at him.

"What are you trying to prove?" I sob. I knew that Damon had done some very evil things to me, but never had I expected this. Damon slowly lets go of my arm. I was going to slap him again, but there was no use.

"I'm trying to show you how easy it is for me to kill the people you love," Damon says while taking a step closer to me. My chest was heaving and my eye sight was blurry from tears.

"You tried to kill Caroline just because I wouldn't kiss you?" I cry now flinging myself onto him. I was so angry; I couldn't care less if he killed me.

I watch as Damon's eyes grow wide, as he clearly didn't expect me to attack him. With a loud bang, I knock Damon onto the ground. I land on top of him, and start to bite hit and punch as much as possible. Obviously it didn't last very long.

With a quick, swift movement Damon rolled over so fast he blurred, and pinned me to the ground. Damon wasn't so gentle, as when I hit the floor, I banged my head against it. For a small moment, the air was knocked out of me. My vision went blurry, and I could see little stars. It doesn't' take long for me to recover.

Damon was hovering over me, but not squishing me. Damon's face wasn't far away from mine. I couldn't hit him, as he had my arms pinned to the floor; and I couldn't kick as his legs had my legs stuck to the ground too.

"No, I'm trying to show you what I'm capable of," Damon growls.

"Get off of me!" I scream while trying to squirm my way out of his hold. I didn't get very far. My cheeks were stained with tears and I had a runny nose. After all this struggling, my towel still managed to stay on.

"Stop struggling, Elena. It won't do you no-" Damon starts, but was interrupted when I spit on his face. I couldn't help it. And I knew I was going to get in some deep shit for it too. I watch as he wipes away the spit with his hands. I didn't stop glaring at him.

"Elena, you're going to want to be nice to me. Unless you want your best friend to die," Damon warns, his face inches away from mine now. I was no longer crying. I had run out of tears a while ago.

"What do you mean?" I ask my voice weak. I had almost lost my voice from crying and screaming so much.

"Exactly what I just said," Damon mumbles. His blue eyes were locked into mine .My eyes were full of hatred.

"So what, you want me to kiss you?" I hiss at him. He looked amused.

"That's not what I'm trying to say; but you can if you want to," Damon purrs. If I had a free hand I would have smacked him across the face.

"Go to hell," I curse at him. He just tilts his head to the side.

"This is exactly what I'm trying to say. I want you to learn some respect," mumbles Damon while standing up. It doesn't take long for me to get back onto my feet.

"I have no respect for you," I growl while fixing my towel so it wasn't as loose.

"That's a shame; I was hoping that I could heal little Blondie here. Too bad she's going to die," Damon sighs while shrugging his shoulders.

"Wait," I gasp. Damon slowly turns around to face me. I wasn't going to let Caroline die because of my stubbornness.

"What do I have to do, in order for you to heal Caroline?" I ask quietly. A devilish grin appears on Damon's face. I could tell that he was enjoying this immensely.

"I just want you to have a little more respect," Damon says while walking over to me. "Do you think you can do that?" Damon asks while arching an eyebrow.

"If you heal Caroline," I say defeated. Damon smiles before walking over to Caroline. I watch as Damon bites his wrist and feeds his blood to Caroline. I felt sickened that Damon was even acting like this. Hurting me was one thing, but hurting Caroline. A few moments pass before Damon stands up.

"That should be enough," mumbles Damon. I was standing across the room with my arms crossed. I watch as Damon turns to face me.

"Well?" Damon says. I knew what he wanted to hear.

"Thank you," I mumble sourly. Damon just tilts his head to the side.

"Close enough." I watch as Damon starts to make his way to the door. When Damon reached the door, he turns around to look at me.

"I'll see you at the dance; Oh, and I want you to wear my gift," says Damon before walking out the door. It was more like a demand then a comment. I turn around when I hear someone moan. Caroline was sitting up, holding her head.

"Ohh what happened?" mumble Caroline. I rush over to her and help her up.

"You fell down the stairs and hit your head," I lie while leading her over to the couch.

"That's why my head hurts so much," Caroline says while brushing her fingers through her hair. I say nothing as I go to get her a glass of water.

"Oh god, I better not have any bruises or bumps on my head. I would never be able to cover it up on time before the dance," Caroline gasps. I can't help but to chuckle. Typical Caroline.

"There's none that I can see," I giggle while bringing her the glass of water. I watch as Caroline takes a sip.

What Damon did to Caroline today was unacceptable. He had crossed the line. Tonight I was going to have to drive a stake through his heart, even if it was the last thing I do.

**Sorry this chapter was late, I was trying to finish it for last night, but then I left my laptop unintended for fifteen minutes and guess what happened. My cat was sitting on my keyboard and he had somehow managed to close my document, and I didn't save it. So I had to start this from the beginning today lol. I hope this was a good chapter and I need your help. I havn't decided how I want this story to end yet ( if Damon and elena end up together or not) So I want to know what you guys want, and I'll give it some thought. Thank you for all your wonderful reviews – they mean soooo much to me. I hope you have a wonder day/ night and don't forget to REVIEW!**

**Xoxo- Magicangel33**


	9. Date Trouble

"Are you sure you still want to go to the dance? You hit your head pretty hard," I say while blow drying my hair. Caroline was looking in her closet, trying to find herself a pair of heels to go with her dress.

"For that last time, I feel fine!" Caroline exclaims while letting out a big sigh. I just shrug my shoulders.

"Alright then," I sigh while turning off the blow dryer. I quickly brush out my hair and stare at my reflection in the mirror.

There were no words to describe my anger at Damon. What he did to Caroline was unacceptable. I never thought he would go that far. But now I knew that there is no good left in him, none at all. That's why he had to die.

"What do you think would go best with my dress? There black heels or the purple ones?" Caroline asks while holding both of them out in front of me. I look at each, trying to see which I preferred.

"I would go with the black ones. The purple are just too … purple," I force a giggle. Though the last thing I felt like doing was giggling. I had to keep up an act around my friends; the last thing I wanted was for them to suspect something.

I had an idea of how I was going to deal with Damon. I would make sure we were alone somewhere, before I drugged him with a vervain dart. That's when I would stake him. But I knew that my plan wasn't going to be as simple as that. It never is.

"Go put on your dress! I haven't seen you in it yet," Caroline chirps while handing me the dress Damon bought me. All I could do was frown. I couldn't even force a smile for the pretty dress. Every time I saw it, it reminded me of Damon and all the horrible things he had done.

But instead of protesting, I accept the dress from Caroline. Damon wanted me to wear it to the dance, and I didn't really want to get on his bad side again. Who knew what he would do next? I quickly strip down to my underwear and squeeze my body into the short dress.

"What cup size are you?" I hear Caroline suddenly ask. I turn around and give her a confused expression.

"What?" I ask.

"What bra size are you?" Caroline sighs while going through her drawers. What was she getting at?

"I'm a B; why?" I ask while looking at myself in the mirror. The dress still looked stunning on me. It made it so hard for me to hate the dress.

"Because, you are not going to the dance wearing that ugly beige bra," sighs Caroline while handing me a white, strapless, lacy bra. I was a little shocked to how much it matched my dress. White with black lace. Caroline gives me a devilish grin while she hands me the matching thong. A very lacy thong. Again, white with black lace. I give Caroline a sour look.

"I'm not stripping out of my dress for any guy," I say while handing her back the lingerie. Caroline purses her lips together.

"Come on Elena! You are allowed to wear sexy clothing, you do know that right?" Caroline challenges while raising an eyebrow. I just scoff.

"Yes I do know that!"

"Sooo," Caroline says while dangling the lingerie in front of me. I sigh while I grab it from her hands. Caroline just smiles.

"You bring out the worst in me, you know" I grumble while heading into the bathroom.

"It's what I do best," Caroline calls after me. When I reach the bathroom I strip out of the dress and put on the underwear Caroline lent to me. After I put it on, I examine myself in the mirror. It didn't look bad, in fact it looked sexy.

I jump as I hear a ringing noise. 'Damon' was the first thought that came to my head. I look around to see no Damon anywhere. I swear that this feeling was never going to vanish. It was just then; I realized the ringing noise was coming from my cell phone.

I pick my cell phone and look at the display. It was Alaric. I had almost forgotten about Alaric. Last I had seen him, he was dead on the chair. I take in a deep breath before answering the phone.

"Hello?"

"Oh thank god Elena! Where are you? Has he hurt you?" I hear Alaric ask. Wow, Alaric had missed a lot.

"No, I'm fine. I'm so sorry about what Damon did to you. I shouldn't have dragged you into this," I murmur quietly.

"Elena, does he have you. Where did he take you?" Alaric asks sternly. There was no I would be able to explain everything that happened.

"I'm okay. No, he doesn't have me, but he's still playing the game. But it's alright because I have a plan," I explain.

"Elena, I'm going to come over and help you. You need to tell me where you are," Alaric demands. I couldn't tell Alaric where I was. I wasn't going to risk Damon killing him again.

"I'm sorry Alaric, but this is my battle; not yours. I shouldn't have even dragged you into it in the first place," I apologize.

"Don't you dare hang up on me! Tell me where you-" Alaric starts but I already hung up on him. It was for his own safety. I turn my phone off so he wouldn't be able to track me. I just had to hope he wouldn't be at the dance tonight.

I quickly slip on my dress and walk back to Caroline's room. By the time I get there, she is already in her dress, applying her makeup. The dance starts in about fifteen minutes and I didn't even have my makeup on yet. I walk up behind her and start to apply my own makeup.

"Are you going to the dance with Matt?" I ask. I watch as Caroline examines herself in the mirror.

"Yep. Oh, and speaking of dates, I managed to find you one," Caroline squeals. I just give her a stern look.

"Caroline-" I start but she had already cut me off.

"Don't 'Caroline' me! What kind of friend would I be if I let you go to a dance without a date!" Caroline exclaims while placing her hands on her hips. I just sigh.

"Well I guess that was very thoughtful of you," I say while finishing up my makeup.

"So who did you manage to find?" I ask while putting away the makeup. Caroline opens her mouth to say something, when the doorbell rings.

"That must be him!" Caroline gasps while rushing down the stairs.

"Wait! But who is it!" I call out to her. But it was already too late, she was long gone. I take in a deep breath before following her downstairs. Who could this mysterious man be? Maybe she managed to get Stefan for me.

My eyes grow wide and my jaw drops to the floor when I see my date. This wasn't good.

"Oh shit," I mumble. I was in shock. This wasn't happening, was it?

"Hello Elena." It was Damon.

**Yes I know I'm horrible for the lack of delena scenes but I promise the dance is going to make up for it. Anyways hope this was good. Thank you for all your KIND reviews. They mean a lot. Especially the long ones. I get very excited for long reviews lol. ANywway I tried to get this chpt in early and I will do my best to update ASAP.**

**LoVe you all and ReViEw!**


	10. trust

"Damon?" was the only word I was able to manage out. I felt an urge to pinch myself, just to make sure this was actually happening. More than a million questions ran through my mind. What was he doing here? Was he the mysterious date that Caroline was talking about? How did he even manage to convince Caroline to be my date? Did he compel her?

"You look stunning," Damon says, a grin creeping onto his face. I give Caroline an upset stare.

"Caroline, can I please talk to you for a moment?" I ask. I don't even wait for an answer. I grab her arm and lead her into the kitchen.

"We'll be right back," Caroline calls out to Damon. This couldn't be happening. There was no way that Damon was going to be my date to the dance. He didn't even go to the school!

"What the hell! You can't expect me to go to the dance with Damon!" I managed to fluster out when we were out of hearing range. Or hearing range for a human that is.

"Oh lighten up. I'm not asking you to get married to him! He called to ask me if I had seen Stefan, and then we started talking about the dance; and then … well … I kind of told him you didn't have a date and he offered!" Caroline exclaims. Of course Damon would offer.

"You should have told him no!" I cry while crossing my arms.

"What is your problem today Elena! Damon may be a dick but he's hot! And it's better than going alone," Caroline protests. I have to bite my tongue from saying anything I'll regret. I knew that Caroline was just trying to be a good friend, but the problem was, was that she had no clue what kind of trouble she caused.

"Alright," I sigh after a few moments. I was going to have to deal with Damon, one way or another. Caroline lets out a relived sigh. She probably thought I was going to kill her.

"I promise you that he will be on good behavior," Caroline promises while making her way back to the door.

"Oh I doubt that," I murmur silently while following behind her. Damon was leaning against the doorframe.

Damon was wearing a black tux with a white tie. His black hair was combed back and he actually looked good. His blue eyes seemed to be grinning with accomplishment. He knew that he had won this round. I watch as he takes a few seconds to drink me in. It sent some shivers down my spine.

"You have a beautiful home," Damon says to Caroline. She gives him a smile.

"Thank you," she giggles. Damon's eyes meet mine and I give him a glare. His expression seemed to be chuckling. I knew he was enjoying this.

"Elena, I'm honored to be your date. Here, I have something for you," says Damon while pulling out a black box. Caroline just raises an eyebrow. I, on the other hand was not impressed. I watch as Damon opens the box to revile a black and white corsage. It had white roses, black and white ribbon with black feathers. I do admit, it was beautiful, but I wasn't going to smile for him.

"Thanks," I say coldly. Damon just pretends not to hear the tone in my voice as he slips the corsage onto my wrist. I wanted to yank my arm away from him, but Caroline was standing in front of us. I purse my lips as Damon steps back.

"Where's Matt?" I ask while turning to look at Caroline. I watch as she bites her lip.

"He's out back waiting for me," she says, her voice going higher than usual.

"Alright then, let's go," I sigh.

"Umm," Caroline says giving me a guilty look. My eyes grow wide.

"What?"

"Well, Damon said that he would be able to give you a lift to the dance. I kind of made plans with Matt to stop somewhere before we go to the dance," Caroline squeals with a guilty look on her face.

"You're kidding, right?" I ask. This couldn't be happening. I turn around and glare at Damon. His expression was blank.

"So I'll see you at the dance," Caroline shrieks while rushing out the back door. I was left there with my jaw to the floor. Clearly Damon must have compelled her. I turn around to face Damon when I hear the back door close.

"You," was all I managed to say while pointing to him. Damon chuckles. "You compelled her, didn't you," I was able to finish my sentence.

"I did not compel her Elena. I swear, cross my heart, give you my word, whatever it is you want me to say," Damon sighs, still chuckling. I place my hands on my hips.

"Though I meant what I said, you look stunning," says Damon while taking a step closer to me. I fought back an urge to slap him.

"So what now? Are you going to get on with the game or not? Because I have better things to do then to play your stupid little game," I growl while glaring at him. Damon tilts his head to the side.

"Would you like to get on with the game?" Damon asks. He was only inches away from me. I don't say anything. I wasn't sure what I was suppose to say. I just wanted this game to be done with.

"Come on, my car is waiting," Damon says while motioning me to follow him. But I don't move. Did he really think I was going to go into his car.

"I'm not going into your car. How stupid do you think I am," I say while crossing my arms. Damon just lets out a sigh.

"I know it's not a limo, but I already paid for your lunch, your dress and your corsage! And you haven't even given me a proper thank-you yet," Damon points out. He was coming back towards me.

"That's not what I meant," I hiss sourly. He kept walking towards me, and I kept moving backwards. It doesn't take long before I find myself in the situation I always end up in. Backed up against the wall with Damon practically pressed up against me.

"Come on, I'll drive you to the dance," says Damon. He didn't move though; he remained pressed up against my body.

"I am not getting into your car! You're most likely going to bring me to the boarding house," I say while trying to cross my arms, but failed as I could barely squeeze an arm between Damon and I. Damon lets out a chuckle.

"Your smart, but know worries. I promise I will bring you straight to the dance. No pit stops along the way," says Damon.

"I don't believe you," I say while trying to move to the side. But of course, Damon didn't let me. His hand shot out and grabbed my shoulder, pinning me to the wall. I try to claw his hand off, but failed greatly.

"You really need to learn how to trust people," Damon points out. I just glare.

"What makes you think I would trust you?" I ask, my voice coming out as a whisper. Damon's eyes scan my body. For a moment I felt very exposed. As if I were walking into a room, fully naked, that was crowded with people.

"Because when I give you my word, I always intent on keeping it," Damon whispers back, his lips barely just brushing against mine. I felt as if I were in some sort of trance. I couldn't tear my eyes away from Damon's ice blue eyes.

I gasp as I stumble forwards a bit, bumping my forehead against Damon's. I could feel my cheeks turn read with embarrassment. Oh, I hope he didn't notice. Chills run down my spine as Damon starts to chuckle.

"So are you going to come with me to my car or not?" Damon asks again.

_Yes! _"No," I answer. Though there was a part of me aching to say yes. Damon gives me a disappointed look. It wasn't until then, I realized my lip was bleeding. I must have bitten it. My eyes grow wide with horror as red veins trail along Damon's face, indicating that he was hungry. I hold my breath as the red quickly fades, replaced with Damon's smug smile.

"Don't worry Elena, I'm not going to eat you," Damon taunts while letting go of my shoulder. I suck in a deep breath as Damon backs up. I give him a confused look as Damon walks over to the door.

"If you're not going to accept a ride from me then fine, but I am expecting to see you at the dance. If you don't show up, just remember that I won't think twice about making a meal out of your friends," Damon warns while leaving the house. All I could do was blink.

Damon's threat didn't scare me. It actually didn't even bother me. Tonight I was going to have to stake him. But for some reason, I wasn't sure if I still wanted too. Even though he was being a complete bastard, with every passing moment I was finding it harder to imagine myself staking him. When the time came, would I be able to do it? Would I still want to? Maybe there was another way.

**Ahhhhhhhh these past couple days have been soooooooooo busy! Sorry that I didn't get the chapter out sooner, but we had my lil bros birthday party and that was chaos! Not to mention Halloween is coming up, then comes my brothers actual birthday, and the comes my moms birthday so chapters may take longer then usual to come in kk. So I hope this was an OKAY chapter! Why is it that I lose almost one reviewer everytime I post a new chapter! Lol, so im over 100 reviews, thank you to all my reviewers. I hope you continue to review and I will do my best to keep them chpts coming!  
>Oh btw, some of you wanted a pic of Elena's dress and so I have the link. ( just wanted to point out that I did not realize this was a wedding dress at the time! Cuz it sure does not look like one to me) Lol, just get rid of the spaces and it's the dress on the right.<strong>

h t t p : / / w w w . g o o g l e . c a / i m g r e s ? q = w h i t e + d r e s s + w i t h + b l a c k + l a c e & h l = e n & b i w = 1 3 6 6 & b i h = 5 7 2 & g b v = 2 & t b m = i s c h & t b n i d = d H O Q Y C f w 4 H k i m M : & i m g r e f u r l = h t t p : / / o f f b e a t b r i d e . c o m / 2 0 0 9 / 1 0 / j e s s i c a – m c c l i n t o c k – w e d d i n g – d r e s s & d o c i d = F 6 Z C B n P u d L R T – M & i m g u r l = h t t p : / / m e d i a . o f f b e a t b r i d e . c o m / w p – c o n t e n t / b l o g s . d i r / 6 / f i l e s / 2 0 0 9 / 0 9 / P i c t u r e – 5 1 . j p e g & w = 4 2 7 & h = 3 1 4 & e i = u D K r T u K S D u K V i Q K _ 0 – X t C g & z o o m = 1 & i a c t = h c & v p x = 1 7 4 & v p y = 2 0 6 & d u r = 4 6 0 & h o v h = 1 7 5 & h o v w = 2 3 8 & t x = 1 4 1 & t y = 1 2 0 & s i g = 1 0 1 1 5 7 2 5 9 4 4 5 1 0 9 1 3 0 6 8 8 & p a g e = 1 & t b n h = 1 1 5 & t b n w = 1 5 4 & s t a r t = 0 & n d s p = 3 1 & v e d = 1 t : 4 2 9 , r : 2 1 , s : 0

s**orry that its such a long link, but it's the only one I could find! And here is the link for the corsage**

**h t t p : / / w w w . f l i c k r . c o m / p h o t o s / c a k e l a d y – s i d e k i c k / 4 5 6 4 2 1 2 1 1 9 /**


	11. A Very Greedy Santa Pedophile

I find myself a taxi driver to get to the dance, considering I refused Damon's offer and Caroline stood me up. I have a knot curled up in the middle of my stomach, I don't know if its nerves or if I'm just not feeling well. But I feel as if I had been punched in the stomach and got the air knocked out of me. I decided it was probably the nerves. This, in my case, is very understandable. After all, I have a vampire who is dead set on making me his, and he doesn't care who he hurts in the process. It's quite a lot to take in in one day.

I know that once I arrive at the dance, Damon will be somewhere there waiting for me. He had somehow managed to convince Caroline to let him be my date. He must have compelled her. It was the only explanation I could think of.

And where the hell was Stefan in all this? I haven't seen or spoken to him all day. It's almost as if he were avoiding me? Could Damon have done something to Stefan? Maybe lock him up in a closet or something. I can't help but to snicker at that thought. It was kind of hard trying to imagine Damon tying Stefan up and locking him in his bedroom closet. Or maybe Damon hired some aliens to abduct Stefan and bring him to mars. Now I'm giggling. It felt wrong to be giggling considering my circumstances, but I couldn't help it. The knot that was once in my stomach has disappeared.

Maybe I should try to call Stefan now. Maybe, just maybe I could get Stefan while Damon wasn't around. I could tell Stefan what Damon was doing, and Stefan could help me fight Damon off. Suddenly a rush of adrenaline runs through my body.

"Do you mind if I borrow your phone for a moment?" I ask the taxi driver anxiously. I watch as the taxi driver gives me a sour look in the mirror up above him. It wasn't until now; I paid attention to what the taxi driver looked like. He was probably in his late forty's. He had curly orange hair with a long beard and mustache. He was very overweight too. I swear that if his hair color was white, he could pass for Santa Claus.

"Why do you need my phone? Don't you children have cell phones of your own?" He asks in a husky voice. If Caroline were here, she would be whispering about how she thinks he's a pedophile that abducts little children while their parents aren't looking. And it would be believable too.

I couldn't really explain to him why I didn't have my cell phone on me. What was I going to say? _Well you see Mr. Taxi driver, the reason that I don't have my cell phone is because there is this crazy, psychotic vampire who is hell bent on making me his, so much that he killed my friend and history teacher named Alaric. But the thing is, is that Alaric has this special ring that makes him come back to life! Though I had to turn off my phone so he couldn't track where I was, because next time this crazy vampire may kill him … for good!_ I don't think that conversation will be very convincing. He probably will just think I had a little too much to drink.

"I left mine at home," I say quickly. He just squints.

"You do know that every call I make cost money?" He hints while raising an eyebrow. Scratch that, he was a very greedy Santa pedophile. I purse my lips to keep from cussing at him. Letting out a loud sigh, I reach into my wallet and pull out a ten dollar bill. It was more than enough.

He lets out a chuckle, but pulls out his phone and passes it to me. I hand him the bill and dial Stefan's number. Stefan better answer his phone, otherwise I was going to have to whoop his ass. _One ring, two ring, three ring and … _

"Hello?" I hear Stefan answer the phone. I can't help but to gasp. I actually didn't expect him to answer his phone.

"Oh thank god you answered. Do you have any idea what I've been going through these past couple hours? Oh god, there's something very important that you need to know," I start but Stefan has already interrupted me.

"Elena, I already know. Damon told me everything," Stefan mumbles on the other line. For the first time, I was actually taken back by surprise. Why would Damon tell Stefan what he was doing? And why would Stefan not do anything about it?

"What do you mean? What did Damon tell you?" I ask, my voice coming out as a whisper. I was fully aware of the taxi driver eaves dropping into my conversation. But at this precise moment, I didn't really care.

"Damon told me everything Elena! Everything! It's just, I can't believe that you would actually do it," Stefan says, his voice sounding very disappointed. Did he mean that he couldn't believe I accepted Damon's game? That must be what he meant.

"I know it was stupid, but I had no choice," I start to defend myself. Why was Stefan being like this? I thought he would have been more understanding.

"You always have a choice Elena! I just can't believe you chose him! After all those horrible things he's done to you, you still think he's a better choice than me," Stefan says. Whoa … what? Did Stefan just say that I thought Damon was a better choice than him? Obviously we weren't on the same page.

"No, you don't understand-," I start to explain, but was interrupted again.

"No! I understand just fine Elena. Don't bother calling this number again, because I won't answer. I hope Damon's everything you ever could have asked for, because obviously I wasn't," Stefan snaps.

"What! No, Stefan, wait!" I shriek but he has already hung up. What has Damon done now? It takes me a few moments before hanging up the phone. Well that didn't go the way I had hoped it would. But why didn't I feel as upset as I should have been? I wasn't upset, but calm. Too calm. That didn't make sense at all? I take in a deep breath and hand the phone back to the taxi driver.

"Someone is in trouble," the taxi driver taunts.

"Shut up," I snap at him. He immediately shuts up. It doesn't take too long before the taxi driver pulls up to the high school.

There were people standing outside, waiting to get into the school. All the women were dressed in fancy gowns. It almost made me feel under-dressed. But all the gowns colors stayed the same; white, light blue, purple, pink and a little bit of grey. I was the only one with black on my dress, which was quiet surprising. All the men were dressed in black or white suites.

I throw the taxi driver another ten dollar bill and step out of the cab. I glance around, looking for people I recognize, but wasn't able to see anyone.

I continue to look around, and managed to find Damon. He was leaning against a wall, talking to a woman. The women had long blond hair pulled back into a French braid. She was wearing a very skimpy baby doll grey dress. The dress barely covered her cleavage and if she were to bend over, she would flash everything. I could tell she was flirting with Damon, as she was practically pressed up against him. She also had her hand resting on his chest. But he didn't look the least bit interested in her. It was almost as if he were staring through her, instead of staring at her.

I feel something start to boil up inside of me. It takes me a few seconds to realize it was jealousy. Why was I jealous at a woman flirting with Damon? It wasn't as if I actually liked Damon. But the feeling never went away. All I could do was stand there and stare.

I watch as Damon looks up and sees me. It seemed almost as if his face lite up, but I must have been seeing things. Damon whisper's something to the woman which seems like an 'excuse me'. He takes her hand that was on his chest and places it by her side, then slips out of the little space between them. The woman watches with her jaw to the floor as Damon makes his way towards me. Obviously she wasn't use to getting rejected.

My heart starts thudding loudly in my chest as he gets closer to me. I was probably shaking with nervousness. It was the kind or nerves that you feel when you kiss your boyfriend for the first time. Or the kind of nerves you would feel if you were going on your first date. And whatever I was feeling, I didn't like it. I couldn't feel like this around Damon, I just couldn't.

"You actually came," says Damon while snaking his arm around my waist. I don't push his arm away as he leads me to the lineup.

"Who is that woman?" I ask while looking back at her. Her face was filled with hatred and jealousy.

"No one important I'm assuming as I can't even remember her name. Why, are you jealous?" Damon chuckles while we find our spot in line.

"No, I was just curious," I snap at him. He just lets out another chuckle.

"Sure."

"I can't believe you told Stefan that I cheated on him with you," I growl, assuming that that was what he told Stefan. Damon seems to think about it for a second.

"Oh yeah, I needed him out of the way. I didn't want him interfering with our game," Damon purrs into my ear. Shivers run down my spine.

"You're an ass, do you know that?" I question while raising an eyebrow. A grin creeps among his face.

"So I've been told."

"Well now I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do once I win this game," I say while crossing my arms. A few seconds pass with Damon just standing there, his face expressionless. All of a sudden, he burst into laughter. A couple people look over at us and give Damon a glare, but he didn't even acknowledge them.

"You really do think that you're going to win this game, don't you?" says Damon once he managed to calm his laughter. He thought this was funny.

"I know I'm going to win."

"Sorry to break it to you honey, but I always win. Though I do admire your confidence," Damon says while removing his arm from my waist. I had almost forgotten it was even there this whole time.

"I can't believe you compelled Caroline so you can be my date," I say giving him a sour look. Damon raises an eyebrow.

"For the last time, I did not compel her!"

"Bull-Shit".

A few moments of silence pass by. Damon and I just continued to stare at each other. I couldn't tell if he was lying or not.

"Tickets please," I hear the man at the counter ask us. I hand him the ticket that Caroline gave me, and I wait to see what Damon was going to do. Since Damon wasn't a student at our school, he couldn't have a ticket. So that meant he wouldn't be to get inside.

My eyes grow wide as I watch Damon hand the man a wad of cash. He wasn't doing what I thought he was doing, was he?

"Let's just keep this between the two of us," Damon whispers. The man looks at the wad of cash, and back at Damon.

"Have a nice time," says the man while accepting the cash. I just roll my eyes, but take a step into the school. Damon follows shortly behind.

Here goes nothing.

**BLAH! Wrote that all in one sitting. So many birthdays, homework and now my little kitten is very sick. We hope he just has the flu and nothing serious. But we r taking him to the vet very soon. Anyways hope this was a good chapter. Your all just soooooo eager for them to get to the dance! I think 30 percent of my reviews are asking when im gunna make them dance. You'll just have to wait to find out. Anyways, speaking of reviews, WHERE DID YOU ALL GOOOO! Lots of my daily reviewers went missing for my last chapter. If you don't all return, I may have to consider making MISSING signs for you all. See if someone can find you lol. Anyways hope this was a great chapter and don't feel scared to pitch in a few ideas. **

**Love you all xoxo – Magicangel33**


	12. Ways To Kill Damon

When I step inside the school, I can't help but to gasp. The school inside was beautifully decorated. The walls inside were painted with winter trees, snow, snowflakes and lots more. There were little paper snowflakes hanging from the ceiling and little bits of cotton balls on the ground, which I believe is meant for snow.

There were multi colored lights all around with loud music playing. You would think since it's a 'Winter Dance', that the music would be Christmas songs, but no. Instead they played music that you would hear on people's iPods. Not that I was complaining. I recognized the song that was currently playing at the moment; 'Bounce' by 'Timbaland. It was the instrumental version.

Even though the decorations were pretty simple, the outcome was beautiful. The food and punch bowl was at the far side of the room. Almost everyone was in the gym, where the DJ most likely was. The upstairs was closed and backed with tables so people couldn't get past. Not like that was going to stop anyone. It seemed as if the whole school was here.

"Here let me take your purse mame," one of the teachers offered.

"That's not necessary," I say while clutching my purse closer towards me. If anyone saw the stakes and vervain darts, they would probably think I was planning an attack on the school. It would probably be worse than getting caught with drugs. I watch as the teacher lets out a sigh.

"I'm sorry miss, but I have to at least go through it. It's for safety reasons; if you cannot give up your purse then I'm afraid you will have to leave," the teacher says while glaring. This could not be happening to me.

"But-," I start but I was interrupted.

"Look sir," Damon starts while placing a hand on the man's shoulder. I had almost forgotten that Damon was even here.

"If the lady doesn't want to hand her purse over, then I'm sure you can make an exception," says Damon. The man's eyes were wide open, staring into Damon's. Oh god, Damon wasn't doing what I thought he was doing, was he?

"Sure, I guess I can make an exception just this once," the teacher replies back. He voice seemed to be in a trance.

"Good," Damon says while letting out a smile. I was left with my jaw on the floor. Damon had just broken the rules! But at the same time, if he didn't then what would have happened? I would have probably been forced to leave the dance. But why would Damon even try to help me? Surely he must have been curious to why I didn't want to hand my purse over?

"You just compelled him!" I accuse. I look around to make sure no one saw what Damon had just done. No one seemed to have noticed. I watch as Damon crosses his arms.

"Well if I didn't then you would have most likely been kicked out. I could always go back and undo my compulsion if you would like," offers Damon while giving me a grin. I bite my lip while giving a frustrated sigh.

"Fine but if you do it again then the games off and I automatically win, do you understand?" I ask while crossing my arms. Damon raises an eyebrow while tilting his head to the side.

"Alright then, but if you tell anyone about our little game, then I will automatically win. I'll let the little incident with Alaric pass, but if it happens again, then your mine," Damon says while taking a step closer to me. My heartbeat was racing. If I agreed to his terms, then that means I would be all on my own with this. No one would be able to help me. But then again, who could really help me? Stefan won't speak to me and I wasn't risking Alaric's safety.

"Fine," I murmur silently. Damon just gives a smirk.

"Come dance with me," Damon offers while extending a hand. I couldn't help but feel a bit of Déjà vu. When I had saw Damon in the washroom, he had said 'Come with me'. I just shake the feeling away.

"I'm going to go get a drink," I decline while sliding past him. I had expected him to grab my arm to try and stop me like earlier this morning, but instead he let me past. Before I reach the punch bowel, I spot Bonnie at the far left side. I quickly make my way over to her.

"You look beautiful!" I exclaim when I get close enough to her. She turns around and gives me a smile. Bonnie was wearing a dark burgundy dress with a white sash.

"Are you kidding? Have you seen your dress," Bonnie giggles while giving me a friendly hug. It felt nice to see another friend besides Caroline.

"Why weren't you at school earlier today?" Bonnie asks while taking a bite into a chocolate chip cookie that she was holding.

"I wasn't feeling well, I decided to take the day off," I lie. Bonnie just nods her head.

"So who did you come with?" I ask while arching an eyebrow.

"Me and myself, though I did meet this very handsome young man. How about you? Where's Stefan?" Bonnie asks. I can't help but to cringe when she says 'his' name. After the way he treated me earlier, the last thing I felt like was talking about him. He didn't even give me a chance to explain myself. I guess both Salvatore's are not who they want you to think they are.

"Well, it's kind of complicated," I start to explain. Bonnie opens her mouth to say something, but was interrupted.

"Hi Bonnie," I hear a voice say from behind me. I don't even have to turn around to know who the voice belongs to. It was unmistakably Damon's. I frown as Damon wraps his arm around my shoulder. It doesn't take me longer than a second to push his arm off. Bonnie gives me a confused stare.

"Are you her-," Bonnie starts but was interrupted again.

"Her date? Yup," Damon finishes the sentence. Bonnie gives me a warning look and I flash her 'It's not what it looks like' look.

"Well I'm going to go inside the gym. I'll see you in there," Bonnie excuses herself quickly. Bonnie doesn't know about Damon being a vampire, but it wasn't a secret that she didn't like him. And who could blame her?

"I don't think she likes me," Damon states. I just scoff and make my way over to the punch bowel. How much longer of this torture did I have to put up with? There was a couple making out near the punch bowel. When I get over there, I shoo them away by telling them to get a room. The woman mumbles 'bitch', but they leave. I find a plastic cup and pour myself some punch. I was about to take a sip, when someone takes the cup out of my hand.

"What the hell!" I say while turning to the person. It was Damon who was holding my glass. What did he want now?

"Give me back my punch," I say while reaching for it. I couldn't help but notice how stupid my sentence sounded like. But I didn't really care.

"Trust me, you don't want it," says Damon while chucking into the trash bin beside him.

"Oh and why not?" I ask irritated, while placing my hands on my hips.

"Because it's full of roofies," Damon says while crossing his arms. I was taken aback by surprised. I clearly wasn't expecting the punch to by roofied. And why would he stop me from drinking it?

"Why didn't you let me drink it?" I ask silently. Damon tilts his head and then takes a step towards me.

"Why would you ask that?" Damon asks. He wasn't very far away from me, but I didn't really care.

"If you had let me drink the punch then you could have won the game so easily," I point out. Damon was now pressed up against me, and I was leaning back on the table. There were a few people glaring at us, but I didn't pay any attention to them.

"Now what kind of person would I be if I did that?" Damon stays put for a moment before backing up. I take in a deep breath and turn to face the table. The minute I do so, I feel Damon's presence return. He had his chest pushed up against my back. I couldn't help but to gasp. My body tenses up as I can feel his breath on the nape of my neck.

My fingers dig into the table, trying to keep from squealing. I bite my lip and close my eyes. When Damon rests his hands on my waist, electric bolts fly through my body. Oh gosh, what was he doing?

"Hmm what are you thinking of?" Damon whispers into my ear, his lips brushing against it. I wanted to move away from his hold, but I couldn't find enough will power to do it. It's like one of those moments where you know you should move, but you just can't.

"Of ways how to kill you," I lie. I could hear him chuckle. His lips were right beside my ear.

"And what have you come up with so far?" Damon asks, sounding amused. It takes me second before finding my voice.

"Set you on fire, maybe a stake through the heart," I whisper. Why was I telling him my plan? But by the sound of his tone, he didn't suspect anything. He probably doesn't think I have it in me to take a life away, even if it's a cold hearted vampire.

"You forgot suffocation," Damon points out. Suffocation? I turn around, only to realize that that was a mistake. I bump my forehead onto his and on accidently stumble towards him. His hands don't leave my hips.

"But I thought vampires don't have to breathe?" I say confused. He arches an eyebrow.

"That's a lie. Vampires need oxygen to keep our hearts beating. As long as our heart is beating, then it can pump the blood that we feed on. And it's the blood that keeps us alive," says Damon. Why didn't Stefan tell me any of this?

"Interesting," I murmur to myself. I found that I was able to move myself out of Damon's hold. I check the clock up ahead to see it was around nine. Three more hours left before twelve. Three more hours to stake Damon. Three hours didn't seem like much, but I know that it was going to feel like a lifetime.

**YES DON'T HATE ME BUT I CHANGED A VAMPIRE RULE! I know that vampires don't need to breathe but I wanted to change it. So sorry if I offended anyone! And yes I'm sorry that I wrote Stefan last chapter very ooc but it was that or I killed him. (and I didn't really want to kill him), And I know I said it was based on season one but lots of you have pointed out little flaws to how it didn't fit season 1 so now its just AU kk. (Sighs) so now that I got that outta the way I wanted to say thank you for all the kind reviews. Lol I was looking at some fanfics and there was this person with over 9000 reviews and she was only on the fifteenth chapter. How does that happen haha. Anyways I love you all and hope this was a good chapter.**


	13. Lets Dance

This had to be the worst dance that I have ever attended! I probably would be enjoying myself if I wasn't so worried about Damon. I felt as if the moment I tried to have fun that he would put his plan in action. And I couldn't be caught off guard. I have just less than two hours before twelve. And with every minute that passed by, the more anxious I grew.

I couldn't just ask him to meet me in a dark ally and try to stake him there. I had to be clever than that. And I have an idea, but I wasn't really looking forwards to using it.

My plan was to make Damon think as if I had given into his charm. That I wanted to be with him willingly; if he thought that, then maybe I could catch him off guard when it came time to stake him. But I couldn't just have a change of heart in less than two minutes. I had to slowly work at it. If he starts flirting (like he usually does) then I had to pretend as if I were falling for it. Maybe tell him that I will be his willingly, and then that's when I would stake him.

The plan sounded really easy in my head. But I knew it was going to be a lot more difficult than that. What if I didn't fool him with my acting skills? Then he may get mad. And last time I had made him mad, he almost killed Caroline. If my plan didn't work then I was screwed; which meant that I had to make it believable.

"Elena, there you are," I hear a familiar voice squeal. I turn around to see Caroline rushing my way. Matt was standing behind her. I force a smile even though smiling was the last thing I felt like doing.

"Hey," I say while heading her way. I groan as she gives me a great big bear hug. She knew I wasn't too keen on hugging, but I didn't say anything.

"Where's Damon?" Caroline asks while pulling away from the hug. I just shrug my shoulders.

"He's somewhere".

"Now that's not acceptable! Matt, go find Damon and bring him back here okay? Please?" Caroline pleads to Matt. Matt shrugs his shoulders.

"Sure, why not," says Matt before disappearing. _Please Damon do not hurt Matt_, I plead in my head. Once Matt was gone, Caroline turns back to me.

"Has he been on good behavior?" Caroline asks; her face looked dead serious. I open my mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. What was I supposed to say?

"You could say that," I mumble. Caroline just smiles.

"So, is that lingerie set going to come in handy?" Caroline asks while raising an eyebrow. I just let out a sigh.

"Sure," I mumble sarcastically. Caroline didn't know what had happened between Stefan and me, but in her world sleeping with your boyfriend's brother is a perfectly healthy relationship. Before Caroline could say anything, Matt returns with Damon following shortly behind him.

"I found him," Matt announces. Damon looked a bit different then when I saw him, and that wasn't too long ago. He didn't look so calm; but … almost … twitchy; as if he were anxious, restless, or on edge. He didn't have his usual grin or smirk. His lips were pursed and his usual blue eyes didn't look so blue. They were usually a crystal blue color, but now they were a very dark blue; very close to black. Or maybe I was just imagining things?

"There you are! Now don't you ever leave your date again, you hear me?" Caroline orders while giving Damon a glare.

"Yes mame," Damon says followed with a smirk.

"Good! Now Matt and I are going to go dance. You guys should go too," Caroline insists.

"I don't think that's a good -," I start but was interrupted.

"I think it sounds great," Damon says. Exactly what I thought he was going to say. If everything goes as I planned, then this was going to be a piece of cake.

"Great, I'll meet you in there!" Caroline chirps before making her way into the gym with Matt. When they are out of sight, I look over to Damon.

"You heard the woman! Let's dance," Damon chuckles while extending a hand. I just glare at him.

"I'm only going so Caroline doesn't suspect anything," I grumble while accepting his hand. His eyes and face looked back to normal. So did his personality. I must have just been imagining things.

"Whatever you say," Damon says with the 'I don't believe you tone'. I just shake my head and let him lead me into the gym. It was time to put my plan in action.

When Damon and I enter the gym, I can't help but to gasp at how full it was. It was crowded with people, especially in the middle. Everyone was dancing, and some people were drinking punch. I just hoped for their sake that they will be able to find a taxi home. There were a few people dozed off by the side lines. They probably already had a taste of the punch. I'm surprised that the teacher's haven't caught on yet. They would probably realize soon.

As if it were timed, the minute we walk into the gym the song switched. I recognized the song right away; it was 'Head over heels' by 'Digital Daggers'. Why was it when Damon and I decide to dance, the song must switch to a slower song. Guess there wasn't much I could do now.

I let out a loud gasp as Damon suddenly pulls me to him. I could have sworn I moved so fast that I blurred. My heart starts to race and my body tingles as Damon rests his hands on my waist. He was enjoying watching me try to catch my breath. This would have been perfect for my acting part, except I wasn't quite acting. Either way, it was still working.

Slowly, I rest my arms on Damon's shoulders. If you had told me yesterday that I would be slow dancing with Damon, I would have told you no way in hell. But here I was! Our bodies were pressed against each other's; and I did my best not to step on his feet. I was never good when it came to slow dancing.

I couldn't tear my gaze away from Damon's. The way he was holding me, oh so gently; I would have never believed that he was capable of murder. But his eyes said something entirely different; they screamed 'danger'. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't even realize that I was dancing with Damon. We were slowly going forwards, backwards, forwards, to the side, forwards and oh why did I feel so dizzy? I wasn't even really dancing; Damon was doing most of it all for me. I was just trying to follow along.

"What are you thinking about?" Damon asks his face moving just a tad closer to mine.

"I'm not sure," I whisper. I wasn't quite sure what to say. Was I acting or was this actually me? I couldn't tell the difference. This, in my case, wasn't good at all. I couldn't feel anything for Damon; I just couldn't! If I did, then what kind of person would that make me? He's done horrible things to me; almost beyond imagination. And just the thought of feeling anything, anything besides anger and hatred for him was an appalling thought. Yet I couldn't shake off this feeling. I was usually good at dismissing feelings, but this one wouldn't go away. Boy was I screwed.

"I think I've said this already, but I have to say it again; you look stunning," says Damon while looking me up and down. I could feel his breath on my face. Words were caught in my throat. The last time he had told me that, it didn't mean anything to me. I thought he was just being a flirt, but now I could tell he was serious; dead serious. And now butterflies were flying in my stomach. I felt as if I may faint; but I didn't.

"I have to go," I whisper suddenly. As quickly as possible, I untangle myself out of Damon's hold. The song ends shortly after I leave the gym. If I didn't remove myself, then I would probably have talked myself out of my plan. And I couldn't do that. I couldn't feel for Damon, I just couldn't!

I could see Damon leave the gym shortly after me, probably wondering why I freaked out. But I needed a breather; just some alone time. Maybe then I could bring some sense back into me. Before Damon could see which way I went, I duck around the corner and go upstairs. I knew it was closed off; but nobody saw me go up there. And if someone did see me, well then they didn't say anything.

It was much darker upstairs, though it wasn't surprising because all the lights were turned off and it was dark outside. I look around, trying to find an unlocked room where I could just sit and think for a second. I usually would have just gone to the bathroom, but it was probably packed with girls fixing their makeup.

I could hear the bass of the music booming from downstairs, but it was a lot quieter which was nice. I let out a relived sigh when I realize that the art room was unlocked. Our art teacher was very old; she must have forgotten to lock the door. But it didn't matter because it was my gain.

I don't bother to take a seat on the chairs. Instead, I sit across the room on the floor with my back pressed up against the wall. I could barely hear the music coming from downstairs; it was just a faint sound. I run my fingers through my hair.

It was stupid of me to leave so suddenly. I probably just destroyed my plan, but it didn't seem to matter. I was just getting so overwhelmed that if I didn't leave, who knows what could have happened. And how was I going to be able to explain it to Damon? I check the clock to see it a quarter to eleven. Damon would be getting ready to start the game at any time now. And I was most likely going to lose. But I still had to try. No matter what I felt.

I gasp when I see a dark figure standing outside the door. The door creaked open and Damon stepped in. How did he find me so fast? But then again, he was a vampire. Even though it was dark, I could still see Damon's expression. It wasn't cruel, mad or devilish. It wasn't cocky, arrogant or smug. It was almost a look of understanding; if that was even possible?

"You left," Damon mumbles. Slowly, I pull myself up to my feet. What was I going to say to him?

"I'm sorry; it's just … I needed to go somewhere quiet," I whisper. Damon just nods his head. He was slowly walking over to me. And to my astonishment, I found myself walking over to him. I knew what was going to happen next; yet I couldn't stop myself.

"Elena, I-," Damon starts but I interrupted him by meeting my lips with his.

**Hey guys, I tried to put a little more extra effort into this chapter so I hope it was good! I just wanted to let you all know that I'm going to be bringing the story to an end in the next 2-3 chapters. Maybe even more. But I've been thinking about this story for quite a while now; and I have my endgame. And trust me, you can expect something interesting in the next few chapters (or at least I think its interesting lol). And I would love to have all my reviewers back! Its like I have you one moment, and then I lose you all again. And I just want to have you all lol! So there you finally got your dance scene ( I tried to make it good and I think I did, but then again that's just me lol) So what do you think's going to happen next. I will repeat, I have something interesting in my mind and I'm getting VERY excited to write it! (Sadly for me, I won't be able to watch tomorrow's episode till probably Friday) But they better give us a GREAT Delena scene. Otherwise I'll be very upset lol. So thanks for reading and REVIEW (you know you want too!)**


	14. You missed

I've done many things that surprised me today; but this had to take the cake. Never, not even once in my mind did I think that I would kiss Damon. The small kiss that we had shared earlier didn't count because he was the one who made the first move; but this time it was me. I was the one who made the first move, not him. Therefore there was no one to blame except for myself.

When my lips first meet Damon's, I could tell he was taken aback by surprise. At first, he didn't respond to the kiss; he just stood perfectly still. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. Did he think I was faking it? If I wanted to win this game, then I had to make it believable. I had to keep him distracted for another hour and fifteen minutes.

A few seconds pass before Damon starts to kiss me back. I had to hold back a relived sigh. I think that he bought the act. Or was it even an act? I couldn't tell. But either way, he was distracted, and I had to keep it that way.

The kiss starts slow, almost too slow. Damon cups my face with his hands while I run my fingers through his hair. I open my eyes to see Damon had his eyes shut. This was the perfect time to drug him with a vervain dart. He was unaware of everything going around him, which was very unusual for him. I couldn't waste this moment.

I look to my side to see my purse wasn't there. Where was it? This could not be happening to me. My eyes scan the floor, trying to see if maybe my purse was there. It was hard to multitask kissing Damon and looking around a room for a purse.

Without any warning, Damon starts to back me up against one of the walls. His eyes never opened and his lips never left mine. One of his hands was holding my back and his other hand was now behind my head, keeping me close to him. My hands were on the collar of his suit, yanking him closer to me. I keep telling myself in my head that this was just an act, but for some reason it didn't feel like an act. It almost felt as if this was actually coming from me, and I couldn't have that. Why couldn't I just dismiss this feeling like I usually can?

In the corner of my eye, I could see my purse sitting on a desk at the very far back of the room. Maybe if I could lead him over there, then I could get my vervain dart. Maybe even stake him. But the question was, would I be able to stake him? Did I really have to kill him to win the game? Maybe if I just drugged him with vervain, just maybe he would be unconscious until the game ended. Then I would win and nobody has to die.

I was so caught up into my thoughts; I didn't even realize Damon was starting to undo my dress. His fingers were slowly unzipping the back of my dress. Before he could unzip any further, I start to back him up towards the wall my purse was. _If I could only_ … my thoughts were interrupted when I backed Damon up against a desk. Wow, this whole moving while kissing thing was hard. I was half way to getting him towards the wall. I guess I would have to try again.

Before I could even move, Damon turns around so fast he blurs, taking me with him. Now I was backed up against the desk, the edge of the desk was digging into my back. For a second I thought that maybe Damon had caught onto my plan, but slowly realized that he was still preoccupied with the kiss. Okay well this was going to be a little harder than I had planned.

While Damon continues to undo my dress, I work at getting his tie off. Tuxedos were a lot harder to remove than a regular jacket. Seeing my struggling, Damon lets out a chuckle before removing his tie for me. The tie was off in a second; he made it look so easy.

The way Damon was kissing me, it was almost … weird? No, that wasn't the right word; different would be the right way to say it. The way Damon was kissing me was different. He seemed different. His mask that he always has was gone. Almost as if he was a different person. He wasn't harsh or cruel, but gentle and kind. He seemed so vulnerable; and never in my life have I seen Damon vulnerable. I've seen him caught off guard, upset, angry and happy, but never vulnerable. I couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt.

I could feel Damon start to edge my dress down. I couldn't let it go any further than this. I couldn't do this to Damon. It wasn't fair!

Letting out a gasp, I back him up and start to lead him over towards my purse. I could tell Damon was a little confused why I moved so suddenly, but he didn't say anything.

It doesn't take long before I had him backed up against the desk my purse was on. My body was pressed up against his, my lips still kissing his. Slowly, I remove one of my hands off his chest and reach behind him into my purse. He didn't seem to suspect anything. I continue to kiss him while I search the purse for the vervain dart. Where the hell was it? The only thing I could feel in my purse was the stake. Why couldn't I find the vervain dart?

I knew there wasn't much time left before Damon realized I was trying to find something in my purse. I had to either take the stake, or not take anything at all. Holding back a whimper, I wrap my fingers around the stake. _This is for the best_, my mind tells me. Then why did it feel so wrong? Even after everything Damon had done, killing him seemed so wrong. But I had to do this. I had no other choice.

"Damon," I whisper suddenly breaking away from the kiss.

"Yes love?" Damon whispers back while resting his forehead on mine. His blue eyes were staring into mine. His eyes were filled with hope and love; it made me want to cry. I couldn't believe that I was actually going to do this.

"I'm so sorry," I choke out. Before Damon could say a word, with all my strength I shove the stake through Damon's heart. The minute I do so, I can't help but to let out a loud sob. Damon's confused expression quickly turned to an expression of pain. I watch as Damon tries to catch his breath, but failed.

I let out a cry as Damon slides down to the floor. The minute he does so my hands go to my mouth to keep from screaming. I couldn't stop saying sorry. I probably said it over thirty times and it didn't seem like enough. I knew no matter how many times I said sorry, it wouldn't be enough. I could feel tears threatening to spill from my eyes. Oh god what have I done? Damon was letting out grunts of pain, his expression no longer loving or caring, but mad. Really mad.

"Elena," he spits out through his teeth. I have to bite my lip to keep from crying.

"Yes?" I managed to squeak out. Nothing could prepare me for what I was about to hear next.

"You missed."

**AHHHHHHH this chapter was really hard to write! Sorry it's shorter than usual, but now that I got this chapter out of the way I can get to my interesting idea! Did you guys see that coming? I bet you didn't lol.! So anyways review, please! There are probably going to be 3-4 more chapters left (as I got another idea that I'm going to add with all my other ideas lol). Oh god now we have to wait till Jan 5 for the next episode and I don't know about you but I'm psyched! I've watched the trailer so many times that I can now quote everything they are saying lol. And yes I changed the rating to M (even though it wasn't really a sex scene). But I feel that this story isn't really teen and it isn't really M. I feel as if it's somewhere between the two, so I just put it on M. Hope that's alright!**

**Anyways REVIEW! I mean it! Cuz I just friggen LOOOOOOVVVVVVVEEEEE reviews. (and of course I love all you guys too!) **

**xoxoxo – magicangel33**


	15. Hide And Seek

My heart stopped beating; at least I think it did. That or the world stopped spinning. Those two words were the last thing I ever expected to happen. 'You missed'. I knew Damon wasn't trying to tell me I missed a meeting, or something stupid like that. I had missed his heart. And that wasn't good; not good at all. Yet, I couldn't wrap my brain around the thought. It was an even worse thought then killing Damon. I had tried to kill him and failed.

"Huh," was all I managed to say. There were no more tears threatening to expose. I was in shock; probably having a heart attack. I wanted to faint so I wouldn't have to deal with what was coming; no, scratch that, I didn't want to faint. If I fainted then I wouldn't be able to defend myself. Oh why was this happening to me?

Damon was still on the ground; the stake still in place. It looked like it had gone through his heart; maybe I had missed it by an inch? Even though his tux was black, I could still see he was bleeding. I couldn't tell if his expression was mad, or in pain. Probably a little bit of both. Oh boy was I ever screwed.

"Elena, run!" Damon grunts while wrapping his fingers around the stake. Run? What did he mean run?

"What?" I squeak. I was surprised that I could manage any words out at all. I was beyond terrified. All I could keep thinking was what he did to Caroline when I smacked him across the face. And trying to kill him was much worse than slapping him across the face. He was probably going to kill me. But then why was he telling me to run?

"Elena, if you don't run for your life then I'm going to tear you to little pieces," Damon snaps while pulling the stake out. I gulp. That was all I needed to hear to motivate me.

Without a second glance, I throw my heels to the side of the room and start running. I fling the door open and start running down the hall. Should I go downstairs to the party? No, I would put everyone down there in danger. If Damon was going to kill me, then other innocent people shouldn't have to die too. But where do I go? Most of the doors upstairs were locked. Where would I be able to hide?

The school was pretty big place in general. Hopefully there would be more unlocked doors. I had been running for maybe two minutes now? As I said, the school was humongous, which in my case was very helpful. I turn around the corner and look around. All the doors were closed. Maybe I could hide in one of the washrooms? But wouldn't that be a pretty obvious place to hide?

"_Ellleeennnaa_," I hear Damon's voice echo down the hall. Shit! I guess the washroom was going to have to do for now. I take in a deep breath before quietly entering the washroom. I knew that Damon would be able to hear my footsteps if I was loud enough. Why did he have to have such good hearing?

"_I know you can heeeaaarrr meeee_," his voice trails off. Damon's voice didn't sound mad, but frustrated; which was much better than what he sounded like when I left the room. I duck under the sink and curl my body into a ball. There wasn't really anywhere to hide in the bathroom, so this was the best I could do. But if Damon entered the washroom; well then I was screwed. _Please don't come into the washroom, please don't come into-_

"_I'm sorry about what I said earlierrr. I didn't mean it! Please come out, I promise you that I won't hurt yooouu_," Damon says, his voice getting closer. Did he really believe that I would come out for him? Not after he had said 'I'm going to tear you into little pieces'. It would be a death wish to do what he had asked.

"_Aren't we a little ollldd to play hide and seek?_" Damon asks. I have to hold in a gasp. His voice was so close. This was not good. Oh god, what if he found me? I had no weapons on me so I wouldn't be able to defend myself.

"_Alright then, I'll seek; but lemme warn you, I always win_," I hear Damon's voice. His voice was further away. Why couldn't I hear any of his footsteps? I had to remind myself that he was a vampire. He's a hunter, a snake. His could move as swiftly as a cat; but have the strength of Hercules. Not someone you wanted to mess around with.

I bite my lip when I hear the door to one of our stair cases open and close. Did he leave? Or was he trying to trick me? All I knew was that I needed to find a better hiding spot then under this sink. I wait a minute, just to make sure Damon didn't return. Why didn't he check the washroom? I was almost expecting him to find me right away. Maybe his senses were weaker because I had harmed him?

When I don't hear anything, I slowly crawl out from beneath the sink. As slow and quiet as I could, I peek out the hallway. I look to my right and to my left, expecting Damon to jump out at me; but the hallways were empty.

As quickly and quietly as I could, I start to sprint the opposite way to where I heard Damon's voice go. Last thing I wanted was to run back into him. What if he could hear my footsteps from downstairs? I just had to hope he couldn't. I run back to the room we were previously in, to see it was empty. I had to get my purse because it had all my weapons inside it. When I get into the room, I look around trying to find my purse. I have to hold back a frustrated scream when I realize it wasn't where I had left it.

This could not be happening to me? Damon probably took it when he left. He also took the stake. I place my palms up to my forehead and take a second to think. I had to start moving in case Damon showed up again. But I also needed something to defend myself with. My heart was pounding so hard, it could probably explode. I should have just had sex with Damon; then I could have won the game and not be in the situation. It wouldn't have mattered; I wasn't a virgin. But just thinking about doing that to Damon then, I had felt so guilty. And this was the price for letting my humanity get in the way.

I let my eyes scan around the room, looking for something, for anything! It doesn't take too long before I spot something shiny under a desk at the far corner of the room. I squint my eyes to see it better. It doesn't take me long before I realize what it is. It was my Vervain dart.

I have to hold back a squeal of joy. Maybe God really was on my side tonight? But how did it get over there? Was that why I couldn't find it in my purse? I only took one dart with me to the party because I figured that I only would need one. Maybe it rolled over there when I place my purse on the desk?

Wasting no time, I run over and grab the Vervain dart and place it into the pocket of my dress. Bless whoever invented the first dress with pockets! It was only then did I realize my dress was still loose from Damon unzipping it. I quickly zip it back up so it couldn't fall off.

Now I had to get out of here before Damon returned. But where do I go? Anywhere but here! I could still hear the music pounding from downstairs, along with people yelling and cheering. Why couldn't my life be as innocent as that?

I peek out the door and look around for Damon. He was nowhere in sight. Maybe he was still downstairs? He probably thought I was hiding somewhere in the crowd. I check the clock to see it was just a bit past eleven. Less than one hour left. That wasn't too much time. I have a good chance.

I start running down another hall. _I just have to turn around the corner and_ – my thoughts were interrupted when I turned around the corner and let out a loud gasp. Oh god this wasn't good.

"Found you."

**Eh, sorry I was late. I had a really busy week and lots of homework but I tried to make this chapter good (at least I hope I did!) Soooo anyways review please! (Just cuz this chapter was so awesome, ( at least it was awesome to write) )**

**Love you all **

**Xoxo- magicangel33**


	16. Not All Of Us Have Night Vision

_I just have to turn around the corner and_ – my thoughts were interrupted when I turned around the corner and let out a loud gasp. Oh god this wasn't good.

"Found you," I hear a voice echo down the hall. I think my heart skipped a beat or so. My breath was caught in my throat.

The voice was unmistakably Damon's. There was something about the tone of his voice. It was very eerie; like when the killer in a horror movie has found its victim. Almost as if he were saying 'I told you so'. I was stupid for thinking that Damon didn't realize I was hiding in the washroom. After all, vampires like giving their victims false hope.

Damon's dark figure was standing at the very end of the hall. It was so dark that I couldn't make out any features of him; only the outline of his body. I couldn't move, nor could I breathe; all I could do was stand there. Again, the way he was standing was eerie. His legs were spread a little bit apart, head down and arms hanging loose at his side. He looked like a serial killer; hell he was one!

_Move, _a voice inside my head screamed. Yet I couldn't. I was frozen, as if my feet were glued to the ground. There was a horrible knot in the middle of my stomach. My head was pounding and I felt my legs start to shake. I had to get out of here.

"No," I whisper before turning around and taking off at full sprint. My throat ached a bit and my breathing was heavy; almost as if I were gasping. I could hear Damon's frustrated sigh echo down the hall. No wonder he could find me so fast; this place wasn't as soundproof as I thought it was.

"_Come on Elena, play by the rules_," Damon calls after me. If I wasn't so focused on escaping, I would have scoffed. What rules? I wasn't going to follow the rules to a game I never agreed to; after all, he just assumed we were playing hide and seek.

I continue to run down the hall. Where could I hide now? It wasn't like I would be able to fit myself into a locker. Every classroom I pass by, I check to see if it would open. They were all locked. This could not be happening to me! There had to be at least one more unlocked classroom!

"_Elllleeennnaaa_," I hear Damon's voice from behind me. I jerk around to see Damon was at the end of the hallway; slowly making his way over to me. _Oh god, oh god, oh god! _

Just the way he was walking; it scared the crap out of me. I had to keep going; otherwise he would win for sure. Yet again, I was frozen in place. I wanted to run; but I found my body wouldn't respond. He was walking at a slow pace; taking his time. It was scarier than if he was actually running after me.

"Stay away," I warn while taking a step back. Well at least I found control over my legs. I watch as he tilts his head to the side. God, could he be any creepier?

"I'm not going to hurt you Elena," Damon says, his voice calm. It wasn't mocking, cruel, mad, frustrated or eerie; it was like a parent trying to soothe a child. Except I knew what he was capable of, and I didn't believe him. After all, he told me that he was going to rip me to pieces.

"I don't believe you," I hiss while taking off at a sprint again. I turn around the corner and look for somewhere I could hide. Except it was a dead end. The only way out of here was the staircase that led back downstairs. I just had to pray Damon wouldn't hurt the innocent people.

I take off at a full sprint down the stairs. When I reach the bottom of the stairs, I am surprised that I don't see anyone. Perhaps this side of the school was closed off? Well at least no one was going to get hurt. It was just then I realized I had a choice. There was a door right beside me that led outside. I could either stay in the school, or take my chances outside.

I decide to stay inside. Damon would have a better chance at finding me outside, plus it was too cold. It was just then I realized it was snowing; the first snowfall of the year. If I wasn't being hunted down by a vampire, I may have appreciated it more.

If I went outside then I would freeze to death. I was bare footed and had no coat. I wouldn't last ten minutes out there. So, taking in a deep breath, I start to sprint down another hallway. How many hallways did this school have?

I could hear the loud booming music clearly now. Maybe that would make it harder for Damon to hear where I was going? I had to hope so.

But where could I hide? By the looks of it, all these classrooms were locked. There had to be a room that was unlocked, there had to be.

I turn around a corner and let out a happy cry. Right in front of me, was the theatre with the doors wide open. There were janitor cleaning supplies at the door too, but considering how dark the room was, I doubted that there was anyone in there.

Sucking in a deep breath of air, I sprint inside the room. Once I was devoured by the darkness of the room, I stretch my arms out trying to figure out where I was going. Maybe this wasn't such a great place to hide. I couldn't see a thing. _Maybe if I could just find a light_…

As if it were on cue, some white lights up above me turn on. My first response was to crouch and hide, but realized the biggest thing I could hide behind was the chairs. I look around my surroundings, trying to figure out who turned the lights on; but there was no one in sight. There were a bunch of props still placed on the stage; maybe I could hide behind one of those?

I start to make my way to the stage, but freeze as the lights go off. _Oh God_.

"Damon?" I call out. It was stupid of me to call out his name, as I already knew it was him. He was making things dramatic, and I didn't like it.

"Come on Damon, turn the lights back on. Not all of us have night vision; play fair," I call out again. For some reason, I wasn't very scared. Yes I was nervous, but not scared. I wait a few seconds, but nothing happened. I was about to call out again, when the lights go back on.

It takes me a second for my eyes to adjust to the lights; they were very bright. When I finally get my vision back to normal, I look around, trying to find Damon, but couldn't see him anywhere. Wasting no time, I sprint onto the stage. I continue to look around, but he was still nowhere in sight.

I let out a gasp as the lights go off again, and was replaced with a bright spotlight pointing at my direction. I didn't like this game he was playing. It sent shivers down my spine. I step out of the spotlight, only to have it point back into my direction. I was starting to get frustrated.

"Is that the best you got? Man up and stop playing games!" I shout. I knew he could see me, even though I couldn't see him. When I was younger, I was always terrified of being on the theatre stage. But right now, I felt brave. If Damon was going to kill me, then so be it.

"Alright," I hear a voice whisper into my ear from right behind me. I let out a loud gasp and turn around. No one was there. Damon had disappeared. But his voice was so close; I could even feel his breath on my neck.

"Where are you?" I demand. The only thing I could see was what was in the spotlight. Everything else was pitch black.

"I'm right here," I hear Damon's voice right behind me. I could feel his lips brush against my ear. I jump and turn around, only to see he has disappeared again. Now I was starting to feel a bit nervous; but I wasn't going to let him know it.

"Turn on the damn lights!" I command.

"Anything for you, princess," I hear a voice say from up above now. I jump as the lights go back on. I couldn't see Damon anywhere. I look around the stage, and realize that Damon could be hiding anywhere. There were so many different props; it would be so easy for him to hide.

"I find it rather pathetic that you're hiding," I say while crossing my arms.

"Oh I'm not hiding," Damon's voice says from behind me. I turn around and let out a loud gasp as I bump into him. His black hair was messy; probably from me running my fingers through it earlier, and his tux was ruined. There was a gaping hole in it from where I had tried to stake him, and his tie was missing. That was also my fault.

His ice blue eyes scan up and down my body. He looked as if he was drunk, but I couldn't smell any liquor off him. All I could do was stand there like an idiot. I couldn't tell if he was still mad or not.

I let out a gasp when his hands suddenly grab both of my wrists. His grip was strong, almost bone crushing, but he was also being gentle at the same time. I bite my tongue as he places both of my hands onto his chest, bringing me closer to him. I try to control my breathing as my face was a few inches away from his.

"And now, I've caught you".

**AHHHHH this chapter was the hardest chapter to write (besides the makeout chapter) there was still like another page and a half added to this, but I cut it off and wrote another cliffhanger. Just cuz the chapter was getting really long and I probally still had another page or so to write. So the page and a half that was going to be on this chpt will now be in your next chapter; which should hopefully come out sooner now that I have a head start on it. If I continued to write in this chapter, you guys could have been waiting another day or so, and it's been like what, five days lol. **

**Anyways, I LOVED reading all your previous reviews. You guys always have the nicest comments :D I love it! Anyways there will be another cliff hanger to the next chapt (Just so you r prepared)! I looooovvvvveeeee cliffhangers (its sooo funny to listen to your reactions!) I even flaunt all my reviews to my friends! (I made them read some of them too lol)**

**Soooo hope this was good, cuz it was really hard to write and stay tuned! **

**Love you all**

**Xoxo- magicangel33**


	17. That's More Edward's Style

A million questions raced into my head at once. What was he planning on doing? Was he mad? Was he going to hurt me? What was he doing right now? Was he going to kill me?

Damon lets out a small chuckle, as if he could read my thoughts. I was trembling with fear and my breathing was very heavy. I probably looked pretty pathetic.

"Please don't hurt me," I plead, my voice cracking. His expression seemed to soften a bit, if that was even possible?

"I've already told you Elena, I'm not going to hurt you," Damon says while brushing my bangs out of my face. I can't help but to give him a confused stare. Why? Why wouldn't he want to hurt me? After all, I did try to kill him so it was a fair game.

"Why?" I ask in a whisper. I had stopped trembling and my breathing had calmed down a bit. I don't even know why I had said anything in the first place. It's just, what he said didn't make sense. He hurt Caroline when I slapped him across the face, so why wouldn't he want to hurt me now?

Shivers run down my spine as he tilts his head to the side. His eyes never left mine. I felt as if he were almost compelling me to calm down; except I knew he wasn't. Damon's expression seemed surprised when I asked him why he didn't want to hurt me. His expression looked as if I should already know something that I don't.

"Because I love you," Damon mumbles. I was dumbfounded; I wasn't sure what to say. I mean, I've always known that Damon had feelings for me; he's even joked about being 'completely and utterly' in love with me. But never, not even once has he said those three words; at least not with a dead serious tone.

But did he really know what those three words meant? Did he really know what true love was? Or does he just think he's in love? It didn't help that I looked like Katherine; the 'first' true love of his life, or so he thought. Maybe he just never got over her, and now was trying to use me as a replacement?

"If you love me, then you'll let me go," I whisper. He arches his eyebrows together and gives me a confused look. I wasn't sure if he was considering what I was saying, or just trying to hold back some laughter.

"But if I let you go, you will never give me a chance," Damon mumbles. I open my mouth to say something, but shut it immediately. In some sort of way, he was right. I probably never would have even considered the thought of replacing Damon with Stefan; not until this very day. I doubted that Stefan and I were still together. And what Damon had told Stefan was true; after all, I did kiss him in the park. But that did not mean that I would want to spend the rest of my life with Damon. Not if he was going to act like this all the time.

When I don't say anything in return, Damon automatically knew he was right. I flinch as his grip tightens around my wrists a bit.

"Now you see, I have about fifty minutes left to get you to the boarding house. It's about a fifteen minute drive, as I don't really want to make you sick with the whole piggy back thing. That's more Edwards's style," Damon smirks, his arrogance returning. My face twists in disgust as I start to try to squirm out of his hold. But boy was he ever strong.

"Let go of me," I scream as he starts to lead me out of the theatre. Now I was wishing that someone would walk into the room, yet no one did. Gosh, today just wasn't my day.

I start screaming and thrashing, kicking and biting but it didn't even begin to shake him. I slump my body backwards, so he had no choice but to drag me. My head was leaning against his chest while his hands were under my arms. The heels of my feet were dragging against the floor as he continued to pull. Well this obviously wasn't doing anything but making it more uncomfortable for me.

"Come on Elena; no need to create a scene," Damon says with a mocking tone. We were now out of the theatre and he was dragging me out of the hallway. We probably looked pretty foolish.

"Fuck you," I curse. I try to spite on his shoe, but missed and hit the floor instead. He just chuckles. I let out a gasp as Damon lifts me up and throws me over his shoulder. It was almost like I weighed nothing.

"Gah," I cry while punching and hitting at his back; he didn't even lose his balance. His shoulder was digging into my stomach, but it didn't hurt; just very uncomfortable. I wasn't scared of my dress going upwards because his arm was holding my dress down. At least he had some decency.

When I tried to kick him in the stomach, it felt like trying to kick a steal wall bare footed. I knew that my toes were going to be sore later on today.

"Please put me down," I plead. I stop struggling and just lye limp. I knew I wasn't doing anything but wasting my energy.

"No can do," Damon chirps while kicking the door down. He didn't just kick it open, but actually kicked the door down. The door hits the ground with a loud 'Thump'. My jaw drops open. Obviously he was just trying to show me what he was capable of, but it didn't scare me.

I shiver as we were now outside. A cold gust of wind sweeps by, causing my skin to create goose bumps. Snow was falling from the sky, melting as it landed on my skin. Gosh it was cold.

We were at the back of the school; Damon still had to walk all the way around the school if he wanted to get me into his car. I still had time to escape; but the question was, how? An idea forms into my head; it wasn't the best idea, but it would buy some time.

With my free hand, I yank a fist load of Damon's hair, causing his head to jerk back. He clearly wasn't expecting that. His grip loosened a bit, and I wasn't going to waste a second of it. Using as much force as I could, I give him a hard kick. That was just enough for me to squirm out of his hold.

I land in a pile of snow, and let out a loud gasp. I wasn't expecting the snow to be that cold. A wave of dread washes through me. My toes start to burn from the cold.

I look behind me to see Damon was lying on the snow too. I must have knocked him over also. I had to move before he got up. I let out a gasp his warm hand grabs my ankle. But his grip was weak; so, taking advantage of the situation, I kick my foot into his face and he immediately releases my ankle.

Letting out a cry, I manage to scuttle away so there was some distance between Damon and I. Once I managed to crawl back onto my feet, I start running. My toes felt as if they were on fire, and I barely had any senses left in them. I was shivering so badly, I thought that I may collapse; but to my surprise I managed to stay up, but not for long.

I let out a scream as I feel someone grab both my legs, knocking me back onto the ground. I fall backwards and hit the ground with a silent 'thump'. My head bangs against the ground, knocking the wind out of me. Black and white dots well up in my vision. It takes a second for my vision to clear.

I let out a gasp when I feel Damon's heavy weight fall on top of me. It wasn't until this precise moment, realization crossed over me. There was no way I would be able to win this game. Damon was stronger, faster and smarter than I was. I was the mouse, and he was the cat. And there was no way I would be able to compete with him. Damon even warned me earlier; he always gets his way. If he wanted something, he would not stop until it was his. I wasn't going to win this game, no matter what I did. No matter how smart I play out my plan, he would always find another way around it.

I couldn't tell if I was trembling with fear or because of the cold; probably a little bit of both. His hands were on my waist, keeping me pinned to the ground. Damon's eyes scan my body, a flicker of amusement on his face. I bite my tongue as his eyes meet mine; his face inching forwards a bit.

His eyes slowly roll down so he was staring at my lips; it looked almost as if he were about to kiss me. I wait, but nothing happens. Gradually, he started to release his hold on my waist. It takes him a second before pulling himself off me.

I stay on the ground and wonder whether I should try to make a run for it or not. Before I could make up my mind, Damon grabs my elbow and hauls me onto my feet. I gulp as his body wasn't far from mine. I had lost feeling in my toes; hopefully it won't turn into frostbite.

His body on the other hand was warm. I could feel his body heat even though I wasn't touching him. I was shivering uncontrollably. My fingers had pins and needles; I don't think I've ever been this cold.

"You're stronger than you look," Damon says while letting out a half smile. I wasn't sure if that was supposed to be a compliment or not? I let out a gasp as he starts to drag me around the school corner.

"Let me go!" I cry while trying to escape. I knew it was useless; but I still needed to try.

"Ahh, but you see once we get back to the boarding house, we can get you all cozied up! You can sit by the fireplace or we can take a nice, long, soaking bath; you look frozen," Damon chuckles. I couldn't help but to scoff at how he said 'we' instead of 'I' could take a nice long bath.

"Your perverted asshole!" I scream, still continuing to fight against him. I let out a cry as we turn the corner to where the parking lot was. I could see his car parked near the front of the school.

"Come on Damon, don't do this," I start to beg. Damon stops moving and turns so he is looking at me; his left eyebrow arched.

"I'm not doing anything wrong Elena; just remember, you agreed to this game," Damon reminds me before opening the passenger door to his black Ferrari. In a way, Damon was right. After all, I did agree to the game rules.

I let out a cry as Damon forced me into the passenger seat. Once he shuts the door, I immediately pull on the handle, trying to open the door. I let out an angry cry as the door wouldn't budge. I couldn't find a lock anywhere on it. What the hell? I could have sworn there was a lock on it this morning?

"What the hell did you do?" I ask once Damon takes a seat in the driver's seat. Damon just gives me a mischievous smile.

"What do you think I was doing during your hour head start?" Damon asks while raising an eyebrow. My mouth drops open and I give Damon a look of disbelief. So Damon somehow managed to screw his car up so the passenger door wouldn't open from the inside? How was that even possible?

Panic sweeps over me when Damon starts the engine and makes his way onto the highway. There had to be another way out of this car; there had to be. I start pounding my fists against the windows, hoping the maybe I could break them like in the movies; except it wasn't as easy as the movies made it look like.

"Oh, by the way; any damages you cause to the car, I will be expecting for you to fix," Damon points out. Letting out a growl, I look around the car to see if there was anything I could use to smash the window. There was nothing in sight. Maybe I could escape out the back of the car. I was about to crawl to the back, when Damon grabs me and pulls me forwards.

"I rather you not go back there; it's pretty filthy," Damon chuckles. Letting out a cry, I try to take control of the wheel; but Damon held on pretty tight. Laughing, Damon pushes me back to my seat.

"Come on Elena, don't cause a car accident," Damon chuckles. Where was all the traffic? It was like no one lived here at all! There was a bridge up ahead, indicating that we were halfway to the boarding house. I let out a loud sigh. It was useless! There was no way out of this car and I had no weapons.

It wasn't until this very moment, did I remember finding the vervain dart earlier. What if I still had it? Or did I lose it with all my struggling earlier? _Oh please God, let me still have it_. Slowly, I check my pocket to see if the dart was still in there. I hold back a squeal of joy when I feel the needle in my pocket. I look back up at Damon to see he didn't suspect a thing. It was now or never.

"You know that-," Damon starts but was interrupted when I inject the needle into his shoulder. I watch as Damon's face twists in surprise and pain. His hands leave the wheel and go straight for the needle, but it was too late. I had already injected it into his system. Damon's eyes start to flutter; he looked as if he were about to pass out. _Yes! Maybe I have won!_

My eyes grow wide as I look back onto the road. No one was driving the car, and I didn't even have enough time to process what was about to happen next.

I let out a gasp as the car goes flying off the bridge.

**I tried to make this chapter longer than usual; just cuz I love u all soo much! Wow, over 200 reviews! I'm sooo flattered! I wasn't expecting this story to get over 150 reviews! Honestly, I didn't think this story was going to be a big hit when I started it; but here you all are, leaving me LOVELY reviews! What would I do without you all! So there is probably only 2 chapters left! Did you think this was an okay cliff hanger? I've been planning this since like 7 chapters ago lol. This was what I was getting very excited to write. Anyways, hope it was good. And I will do my best to UPDATE ASAP!**


	18. Oh No!

Everything was happening in slow motion. Except was all of this actually happening? It was just too surreal. Everything was happening before my eyes, yet I didn't actually believe any of it. From where I was sitting, it almost looked as if we were flying in the air; which I knew was not possible. Yet, that's what it looked like.

When the car hits the water, I'm flung backwards into my seat. If I was wearing my seatbelt, it may not have hurt as much. Thank goodness Damon's seats were comfortable, but I was probably still going to have some bruises. Once I managed to get over my shock, I look over at Damon. He was still on his seat, but he was unconscious. I look back up to see the car was already beginning to sink. Oh boy was I screwed.

It was just then, fear starts to overcome me. This was how my parents died last spring. This was how I almost died. And now I was in the exact same situation, except I was with Damon; and he wasn't even conscious! _Think Elena, think! _

I let out a gasp as something horrifically cold touches my toes. It doesn't take me long before I realize it was water. _I had to get out of here!_

Letting out a cry, I try to open the passenger door, only to remember that Damon screwed it up. _Oh God, Oh God. _I try to kick the window, except the window wouldn't break. I found tears of fear were streaming down my face. My heart was racing and I was hyperventilating. This was worse than the last time this happened to me; probably because last time I was unconscious and Stefan was there to save me.

"Damon wake up, wake up," I scream while shaking his body; except he didn't wake up. I have to bite my tongue to keep from screaming at the cold water. It was just above my ankles; and it was so cold, I couldn't even feel my toes anymore. This was much worse than the snow. One of these doors must have to open!

I crawl over Damon's body and try to open the door. The door wouldn't budge; not because it was locked, but because the water was putting too much pressure onto it. How else could I escape? Maybe if I opened the window?

I let out a happy cry when the window starts to roll down; but my smile quickly vanishes when it stops moving halfway. The window wouldn't open any further. I was crying because I was scared and frustrated. Water was pouring in from the window. Oh god it was so cold.

Now the car was sinking faster. The water was up to my knees. I was going to die! This was it; the end! But I didn't want to die!

I look around the car; trying to ignore the fact at how cold the water was. There had to be something in this car that I could break the window with; there had to be! But there was nothing; Damon had nothing big, heavy or strong in his car; nothing that could break a window.

Now, I was practically sitting on Damon, but that didn't matter; all that mattered was that I had to find a way out of this car.

I start kicking at the window again. Occasionally I had to spit water out my mouth. I remember watching a video after my parents died, telling us how to escape from a sinking car. In the video, it said that if the doors or windows wouldn't open, then kick near the middle of the window. It should then break. I had to hope that I was strong enough to break the window.

The car was now fully under water, and the water was up to my waist. It was hard doing anything in this water; not just because of the cold, but because the water affected the speed and force of my kick. There was no way I would be able kick this window open. This was it; I was going to die.

"Elena," I hear a voice mumble. I turn around to see Damon was partly awake; the water halfway up his chest. Never did I think I would be this relived to see Damon.

"Oh Damon, the door won't open," I gasp while crouching down to his level. I didn't even notice the cold anymore; almost all my senses were gone anyways.

"Move out of the way," Damon wheezes before going into a coughing fit. He sounded like an old man that was about to pass away. I crawl over Damon and back onto the passenger seat. The water was now just below my breast.

"Get out of here," Damon gasps before kicking the door open. As soon as the door opens, water starts pouring in. Letting out a happy cry, I crawl over Damon and was about to exit through the door; but stopped. I probably only had less than 20 seconds before the car would be filled with water; but I couldn't move. I couldn't just leave Damon here; even after everything he's done to me. _Yes you can_, my mind screams. But I couldn't; I just couldn't.

"What are you doing? Get out!" Damon coughs. The water was just under my armpits now. I couldn't believe it; even after everything he's put me through, I still can't let him die. I knew that if I tried to take him with me, then we most likely will both drown; yet it didn't seem to matter. If I left this car right now without him, then I knew that this decision would haunt me for the rest of my life.

"Come on," I cry while grabbing a hold of his arms. His face looked confused and horrified.

"No Elena; you'll drown," Damon gasps. I just roll my eyes.

"Shut up," I snap back while dragging him further out of the seat. Even with the water, Damon was heavy. Would I be able to do this? Would I be able to get both of us to the surface? I had to at least try. I would rather die knowing that I tried to save Damon, rather than living knowing that I let him die on purpose. That wasn't the type of person I was.

I suck in my last deep breath of air, before climbing out of the car and into the lake. First thing I noticed was Damon's heavy weight weighing me down. But it didn't matter; I didn't let go. My arms were wrapped around his chest, holding him against me while I kicked with my legs to get up to the surface.

My mind started to panic once I realized that the surface was further away than I thought. I look down to see the car was about 7-8 feet away. It was full with water now. I continue to kick with my legs. Little air bubbles escape my lips, reaching their way to the surface.

It wasn't until now did I realize my lungs started to burn a bit. Oh God, this was not good. I wasn't even halfway up to the surface yet! What if I didn't make it? I start to kick harder. My grip started to loosen on Damon. Wow he was heavy; or maybe I was weak? What if I didn't make it up in time? This was my fault that we were here in the first place. If only I hadn't been so stupid to try and drug Damon while he was driving.

Now came the pain; my lungs felt as if they were on fire! My legs were weak from kicking. My whole body was tingling; and I couldn't do anything about it. I'm going to die, I'm going to die. But the surface wasn't too far away now. Just a couple more kicks and …

I suck in a deep breath when Damon and I reach the surface. I could also here Damon take in a deep breath too. It takes me a moment to get my breathing back to normal. Oh wow the wind was cold. Not the greatest day to take a swim in a lake.

"Are you all right?" I gasp at Damon while treading water. I was a very good swimmer; but I wasn't use to swimming while holding someone else. Maybe I should have taken that life guarding course in the summer; except I spent most of my summer partying and drinking.

"Fine," Damon snaps back. Ironically, I start to giggle. Here I was, in the middle of a lake, trying to stay above water after almost drowning in a car, and I was giggling. I wasn't giggling at the situation Damon and I were in, but how even when he almost died, he's still trying to keep his ego. Damon didn't like the fact that he had been saved by a woman; worse, a human!

"You are such a dick," I say, followed by some more giggles. Maybe I was giggling because I was just so happy to be alive. I start to swim my way over towards the shore. It was far away, but not too far. I had no doubt that I could make it.

After almost dropping Damon three times (one of them on purpose), I had managed to get Damon and I safely to the shore. Once I managed to get onto the land, I drop Damon and fall down onto my back. My body starts shivering uncontrollably when gusts of wind went by. And I thought that the water was cold.

It wasn't until now; I realized how tired I was. And I was freezing! Even though I managed to get Damon and me out of the water, there was still the weather. And it was still snowing. Everything on my body was numb; I couldn't even feel my lips.

I turn over to my side to see Damon had managed to drag his body further upwards. At least he could move now. It takes him a moment to realize that I was staring at him. When his eyes meet mine, his face twists in a horrified expression.

"Elena, you're blue," Damon says while turning himself onto his side. It didn't surprise me.

"I'm sorry" I start but have to take in a deep breath. "That I almost got you killed," I finish in a whisper before rolling onto my back. I could feel my eyelids start to flutter. Oh God I was tired. I just wanted to sleep; just for a minute.

"Elena; _Elena_!" was the last sound I heard before I was swallowed by the darkness. It was much more peaceful like this; no noise, no fear, no feeling, no pain. No more nothing; except for the dark.

**Ahhhhhh Never thought I would be able to finish this chapter lol! Sorry if t isn't good (I've never been in a sinking car and Ive never almost drowned b4 so I really didn't know how to write this chapter properly lol) I hope it was still good. **

**Wow! I've gained so many new reviewers :D (Though I've lost a few of you 2 (sad face)) But I'm shocked with how many of you are still reading the story! I was thinking of maybe doing a sequel to this story (But then I would have to change my ending, and the next chapter most likely will be the last)! There will most likely be no sequel to this story; but that doesn't mean that I didn't enjoy writing it! I love you all and please review :D**


	19. Just Answer The Damn Question

_Click, click, click, click, click, click. _I couldn't stop clicking my pen. I was in English class and I was really bored.

Wait? How could I be in English class? This didn't make sense? How did I get here? What happened? I try to think back to what happened, but my mind just comes up blank. I couldn't remember anything; not a damn single thing!

Our English teacher would not stop talking about the difference between a noun and a proper noun was. This all seemed so familiar; almost as if I was having Déjà vu.

Silently, I get out of my desk and make my way over to the washroom. That's when I started to panic. I couldn't control any of my actions! I was in my body, but I wasn't controlling it; almost as if someone was possessing me? What the hell?

There was not a person in sight. The only sound I could hear was my heal boots echoing down the hall. _Clack, clack, clack, clack, clack, clack, clack._ Why did I have this awful feeling that this has already happened before? But, it's just, I couldn't remember; how could I not remember?

When I enter the washroom, I start to fiddle around with my hair and makeup. What was I doing? Why couldn't I control my own body? I must be dreaming; I must be. That's when I felt a presence in the room.

When I turn around, I'm not surprised to see Damon standing there. It was almost as if I had expected him to be in the room. But how could I have known that?

Damon's slick black hair was darker and messier than usual. He was wearing a dark navy blue t-shirt with dark jeans. He had dark circles under his eyes; it looked as if he had been drinking.

"Damon what are you doing in the girls washroom?" I ask. I watch as he just tilts his head to the side.

"You need to wake up," Damon says, his voice just above a whisper. So I was dreaming!

"Why?" I ask; it wasn't until now did I realize I had found control over my actions.

"Elena, if you don't wake up, then you will not wake up at all," Damon warns. What did he mean that I wouldn't wake up at all?

"What do you mean?" I ask my voice just below a whisper. He looked frustrated.

"There's not much time left; wake up," He demands. His voice scared me; no, it terrified me. Why was he being so harsh?

"Elena, wake up now!"

I let out a gasp as I bolt upright. As I do, I knock my forehead against someone else's. I have to blink a couple times for my eyes to adjust to the lighting in the room. Once my eyes go back to normal, I realize that the person I bumped into was Damon.

It wasn't until that very moment, did I remember everything that happened; the car accident, dragging Damon out of the water and the cold. Oh the cold! I thought I was going to die; I was so sure. Maybe I was dead?

"Elena! How do you feel?" Damon demands right away while grabbing my arms, trying to hold me up straight. Okay so maybe I wasn't dead?

It takes me a moment to realize that we weren't outside anymore. I look behind me to see a thick blanket was resting on my shoulders. I was sitting on a couch inside the boarding house. Well that would explain why I wasn't cold anymore.

Damon was no longer in his ruined, wet tux. He was wearing a grey sweater and dark jeans. His hair was a mess and his beautiful blue eyes looked tired. I look down to see I was no longer wearing my dress. I was wearing a white oversized T-shirt and men's black pajama bottoms.

"I'm sorry; if you stayed in your dress then you would have froze to death," Damon apologizes. I wasn't mad; I didn't even feel upset about it.

"No, it's alright Damon; I'm not upset," I mumble while sitting myself up straight. I felt like such a wreck; god knows what I looked like.

"_Ohh_ my head hurts," I sigh while placing my palms onto my forehead.

"Would you like some aspirin?" Damon asks while standing up. I just nod my head. When Damon leaves, I glance around the room. The room itself was overly toasty. I brush the blanket off as I thought I may explode with all this heat.

The last time I saw Damon, he was drugged with vervain. That's why I had to save him from the sinking car. But then why was he fine now? He looked tired, but he didn't look drugged. I remembered getting us to shore, but that's it. I must have blacked out or something. How did he get me back here?

"Here," Damon says when he returns with two aspirins and a small glass of water. I thank him while I swallow the two pills. The water felt nice on my throat. A small awkward moment of silence passes through the room. What was I supposed to say?

"_Umm_, how long was I out for?" I ask while trying to break the awkward tension. Damon lets out a sigh while he takes a seat on the couch beside me.

"For a couple hours," Damon says while resting his hands on his lap. A couple hours? Who knows what Damon meant by a couple hours?

"Do you feel alright? I could bring you to a hospital?" Damon offers. I just shake my head.

"No, no; I'm fine, really," I try to reassure him. Damon just nods his head. How did we even get in the car accident anyways? _I remember drugging him with vervain because he was bringing me to the boarding house to make me his and _… My mind stopped completely. Holding back a gulp, I look around the room. I was inside the boarding house! Did this mean that he won?

"Oh _no, no, no, no, no_" I mumble while standing up immediately. A look of alarm crosses Damon's face as he stands up too.

"Elena what's wrong?" Damon asks worriedly. I couldn't even process words to answer him. He got me here a couples hours ago; who knows what time it is now! Damon couldn't have won, he couldn't have!

"The game; you won it, didn't you?" I let out a defeated sigh after a couple seconds of silence. I bite my bottom lip as I look up at Damon. His expression was confused; it confused me.

"Elena," Damon starts but I interrupted him.

"Oh god; I'm such an idiot!" I exclaim. I was still trying to cope with the idea that Damon won the game. I wasn't upset at the idea of having to be with Damon forever; but I was upset because I lost. I only wanted to show Damon that he couldn't win everything! That he couldn't get everything he wanted just because he had power. But I lost; how could I lose?

"Elena-" Damon tries again, except I cut him off, again.

"It's fine Damon; I'll stay by my word. I won't cheat," I sigh while sitting down on one of the living room chairs. I had to stay by my word; I always stayed by my word. It was my own stupidity that got me into this mess, and now I had to face the consequences.

"Elena, I didn't win the game; you did!" Damon almost shouts. I look up and give Damon a confused look. He looked frustrated, irritated and upset. His eyes seemed so dark; it was so unusual. What did he mean that I won? Was he telling me the truth? Or was he playing a cruel prank?

"I … won?" I mumble silently under my breath. Damon just slowly nods his head. I couldn't help but to feel a wave of relief pass through my body. I could tell that Damon wasn't lying; he would have said something by now if he were.

"Why?" I whisper suddenly. There was no way that I could hold back the word. It just flew out of my mouth. Damon tilts his head to the side and gives me a confused look.

"What do you mean 'why'?" Damon asks while taking a step closer to me. I found myself standing up and walking over to him._ Oh god Elena, what are you doing_?

"Why would you tell me that I won?" I ask while taking another step closer to him. I bite my tongue as he takes another step closer towards me.

"I'm not following?"

"You could have just told me you won! You could have lied! Then you would get your way and I would have stayed here, with you!" I cry out. Damon recoiled as if I had slapped him.

"Now why would I do that?" Damon asks, raising his voice.

"I don't know? Why wouldn't you?" I ask now yelling. For some reason, I felt mad. Why was Damon being so difficult? Why couldn't he just answer the damn question?

"Have you not been listening to anything I've told you earlier? God Elena, how many times do I need to tell you?" Damon yells. I open my mouth to say something, but he interrupts.

"One, I didn't lie to you because I gave you my word! I always keep my word," Damon says while holding up one finger. I don't even bother saying anything because I could already tell that there was more to come.

"Secondly, I would never lie to you Elena! And third, I wouldn't be able to lie to you if I wanted to; perhaps it's because I'm in love with you!" Damon cries out. I open my mouth to say something, but close it. I wasn't sure what I could say? I had this awful knot curled up in the pit of my stomach.

It wasn't until this very moment did I realize how close Damon and I were. Damon and I were not even inches away, but more like an inch. Damon's chest was heaving. I don't think I've ever seen Damon this mad before. Mad wasn't even the word; he was more frustrated than anything.

A few moments of silence pass by. Damon and I remained in the exact same position; our eyes never left each other's. I could feel his breathing on my face. It takes Damon a couple seconds before he managed to get his breathing under control.

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding in as Damon backs up. I watch as he runs his fingers through his hair.

"Look Elena, you can call a cab or something to come pick you up. I'm going to go take a shower before leaving," Damon mutters while handing me the phone.

"What do you mean 'leaving'?"

"I told you that if you won then I would leave and you would never see me again," Damon explains while sighing. I purse my lips and nod my head. What else was I suppose to do? For some reason, it bugged me that Damon was just going to leave; but I didn't dare say anything.

I watch in disbelief as Damon starts to walk away. So this was it? I won and he left? I thought that if I won then I would feel great inside; brave or at least some triumph. But I felt horrible. I felt like a wimp. I hold my breath as Damon stops walking and turns around.

"Elena?"

"Yes?" I answer right away. Damon takes a step towards my direction.

"Before you go home, I have one question," Damon says cautiously.

"Alright," I sigh while placing the phone down onto a table. Damon seemed to be struggling, as if he were trying to decide whether he should say something or not.

"Back in the car, why did you save me?" Damon asks while taking another step closer to me. My eyes grow wide. Why was he asking that? I didn't have an answer for that question.

"What do you mean?" I ask while trying to stall time. A look of anger crosses his face.

"Don't play dumb; you know exactly what I mean," Damon warns while taking another step closer to me. Inside my head I was begging him to stop; but I could tell he wasn't going to stop until he got his answer.

"I don't know? Why shouldn't I?" I say panicked while shrugging my shoulders. I scold myself for not figuring out something better to say; I sounded just like Damon.

"If you had let me drown then you would have won the game no matter what! You were risking your life to save mine; and I want to know why?" Damon demands. He wasn't far away from me now. Just a couple more steps and we would be inches away.

"I don't know what you want me to say?" I huff defensively while crossing my arms.

"I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me that you have no feelings for me! If you can do that, then I will leave Mystic Falls and you will never see me again!" Damon says, now only inches away. I do my best to control my breathing, but my heart was pumping widely.

Why was he putting me on the spot? Why couldn't he just let things be? I slowly look up at him, so my eyes were meeting his. His blue eyes seemed so … vulnerable? _Just do it Elena, tell him that you have no feelings for him. It's the truth, right? Right?_

"I -,"I start but couldn't manage the words out. Why couldn't I just tell him I had no feelings for him? Was it because I liked him? Even after everything he's done, did I actually have feelings for him? It was a horrendous thought; but here I was, and I couldn't even look him in the eye and tell him that I didn't have any feelings for him.

A look of triumph crosses Damon's face. Even though he didn't win the game, he still proved his point. Maybe I did have feelings for him? I let out a gasp as Damon suddenly leans in and kisses my lips. At first, I wasn't sure what to do. Should I push him away? I knew that that was what I should be doing, but I didn't want to. Even though what I was doing was wrong, I didn't want him to stop.

After a few moments pass, I start to kiss Damon back. Hell, I've done many wrong things in my life; what's one more going to hurt? I wasn't sure how to describe it, but kissing Damon actually felt good. It felt right, even though I knew it was wrong. But I couldn't help myself; it was almost as if I were addicted to him. Almost as if he was a drug.

I could feel a small grin on Damon's lips as he pulls me closer to him. My breathing was coming out as loud gasps and my heart beat was racing. I don't remember feeling this good in a long time. This was horrible for me to think as here I was kissing Stefan's brother, but it was how I truly felt. Stefan made me feel good, but he never made me feel alive. Kissing Damon though, it was almost like I was in a whole new different world. Where I had the best of everything; if that made any sense?

I wrap my arms around Damon's neck and start to lead him over towards the couch. We both hit the couch with a silent thump. I cradle my legs against his hips while I continue to kiss him. I slowly work my hands at removing his sweater while his hands were … going through my pajama bottom pockets?

"What are you doing?" I ask breaking away from the kiss.

"Just making sure that you have no vervain darts or stakes on you. Who knows what you could have been doing while I was out grabbing you some aspirin?" Damon chuckles while flashing me a grin. I shake my head and roll my eyes.

"You're such a dork," I mumble while meeting my lips back with his.

**OMG … Then end already? Wow, that went by really fast (probally because I did a pretty decent job at updating; unlike my other story camping with Damon where months would go by without me updating lol) I have to say that out of all my stories, this has to be my favorite one. And honestly, I wouldn't have been able to do it without all of you; my lovely reviewers! I was considering a sequel, but honestly, sequels are usually never as good as the original story; and I don't want you to have any disappointment from this story! When my homework load starts to slow down and I get a brand new idea, I will start another story. I hope that all of you will be there to read it :D **

**So I just wanted to let you all know that your all sooooooooooo amazing, like really amazing! I hope this chapter wasn't a disappointment; I tried to make it extra long. **

**Thank you sooooo much for all your support in the past, it really means so much. And thank you to everyone whos reviewed, added me as a Fav Author or Fav Story and thank you sooo much for just reading! I love you all and hope to see you in the future with a new story :D**


	20. New Story

**Hey Guys, its me again …. With another authors note lol. I just wanted to let you know that I posted a new story called 'Far From A Guardian Angel' **

**I'm planning for Damon to be very similar to the Damon in this story and I hope you will give it a chance.**

**But I will not continue the story if it's not a hit (just cuz if I have only 2 people reading my story per chapter, I could be doing better things like eye goggling Jensen Ackles and Ian Somerhalder lol) So anyways check it out! **


End file.
